Kingdom Hearts at the Theme Park
by soccergirl13
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Sora and co. plus Ansem, Axel, and Sephiroth went to a theme park? Chaos and Mayhem reign! [cowritten by legolord91. Part 2: Busch Gardens, Florida. Beware randomness.]
1. Of Breakfast and Exploding Microwaves

Hi minna! This is my first fic, done in joint with my brother, legolord91. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We own NOTHING!

**PART 1**

**KH at Busch Gardens, VA**

Sora sat up in bed on a warm spring morning, banging his head on the bunk above him in the process, having been woken by a loud explosion from the lower floor. Not that that was an uncommon thing when you lived in a giant house with two all-the-time crazy people and seven other part time crazies, and him of course. Axel and Ansem seemed to be working overtime, as the first explosion was quickly followed by another. Then came another quite different sound.

"YOU JERKS! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! NOW THERE'S CEREAL ALL OVER THE PLACE. YOU'RE CLEANING IT UP THIS TIME!" Kairi's voice filtered through the door. Yep, buying a big place and inviting everyone to stay here had been a great idea.

"They're awfully early to have blown up something." Riku, in the top bunk, said with a sigh. Apparently, when Kairi had started yelling he had sat up so fast that he had banged his head on the ceiling.

"Yeah, but we're going to go to that amusement park today. They must just be excited." Sora replied.

"Well, just as long as Axel doesn't find the sugar we'll be fine."

Sora shuddered. "We'd better get down there, or Kairi'll kill'em."

Within five minutes they were both dressed and heading downstairs. On the stairs they ran into Riku Replica, or as they all called him Rep.

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you." Rep said. "Ansem got into Axel's Lucky Charms, and put them into the microwave. And guess what…Lucky charms can explode."

"So Kairi's in a mood." Sora finished.

"And she's making them scrape up all of it." Rep concluded all the while glaring at Riku, who was glaring back. Needless to say, they didn't like each other much.

"Well, we've got to, remember, we're going to go to that theme park, Busch Gardens, today for the first time." Riku said with another glare.

"I know, I'm going to wake up Cloud and Yuffie."

With that, Rep finished climbing the stairs, and Sora and Riku entered the kitchen. They immediately wished they hadn't. Kairi stood in the middle of the small, tiled room, supervising two boys, who were scrubbing the floor.

"This doesn't look like a simple microwave explosion." Riku observed.

"Of course it isn't just a microwave explosion." Kairi said scornfully. " Axel over there threw a tantrum because Mr. Darkness over there blew up his cereal. So he went and set every bit of food in the house on fire."

"Every bit?" Sora asked sadly.

"Every bit."

" If I can't have my Lucky Charms, no one can have their breakfast." Axel laughed happily.

"Shut up, and keep scrubbing." Kairi said, smacking him on his spiky, red head.

"Hurry up and finish scrubbing, we're going to Busch today and we still have to eat."

"Well whose up for Chick-Fil-A chicken biscuits." Sora said smiling.

"I want my Lucky Charms." said Axel gloomily.

"Well if you finish we might get you some more Lucky Charms if Ansem doesn't blow them up again." Kairi said glaring at Ansem.

"I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't charbroiled my best voodoo doll yesterday." Ansem stated in his defense.

"It needed plastic surgery." Axel said innocently.

"We'll get you stuff for a new voodoo doll to just finish." Kairi sighed.

"Well we've got a bigger problem." said Rep coming into the kitchen.

"Worse than this?" Kairi said gesturing to the sticky cereal covered kitchen.

"Yeah Cloud won't get up" said Yuffie coming in to the kitchen.

"Let him sleep" Sephiroth said yawning as he entered.

"Yeah it's his problem if he misses the chance to go to that theme park" Leon said coming in after Sephiroth.

"We'll wake him after these two finish." said Kairi "In the meantime you two get dressed and Sephiroth get rid of those ridiculous pajamas."

"No! These pink bunny pajamas were all the rage last year!" Sephiroth said indignantly "FOR GIRL'S SEPH SO TAKE THOSE &# PJS OFF!" shouted Kairi

"Fine but I keep the underwear" Seph muttered "Finished" said Axel throwing the rag he was using in the clothes basket followed by Ansem

"Well, we'll go wake Cloud up, then we can go get those biscuit's" Sora said happily. So they climbed the stairs together to wake Cloud up.

"Cloud,Cloud,CLOUD!" Kairi shouted but Cloud wouldn't budge.

"Let me try." Seph said coming up with a six gallon bucket filled to the brim with water quietly he climbed the ladder bucket in hand and dumped it all on Cloud's face. It was amazing that every curse word known to man was said by Cloud

"YOU D# F#& B&!WHERE IS MY SWORD! HERE IT IS! WHO DID IT! SEPHIROTH YOU'RE IN TROUBLE, YOU F# B#!"Cloud yelled, chasing Seph around the room sword in hand, swinging it violently around and still cursing.

"Cloud calm down calm down or we can't go to Busch or get biscuits" Sora shouted over Cloud's cursing. Cloud stopped, panting slightly, still glaring at Sephiroth.

"We're getting biscuits? Why?" he asked.

"Well after Ansem destroyed the microwave, and Axel's Lucky Charms, Axel made a fire and used all the rest of the food as wood." Riku said sadly.

"All of it?" Cloud said in disbelief.

"All of it." Sora sighed "So we're going to get biscuits from Chick-Fil-A."

"Ok, let's go" Cloud said grinning. So they go across the street to Chick-Fil-A where they ordered a dozen chicken biscuits(even though Axel wanted more).

"Well, everyone happy?" Sora asked

"Yeah, but your paying the bill" said Yuffie.

"Why?"

"'Cause it was your idea."

"Fine you tightwads." Sora grumbled, placing a twenty dollar bill on the counter. Breakfast passed without any excitement(except for Cloud throwing his coffee dipped biscuit at Seph saying it was for the water he had dumped on his head this morning).

Then they boarded the bus to Busch Gardens.

"Well here we are!" Sora said happily "Busch Gardens. Leon did you bring the passes?"

"Yep, right here. Now let's see one for me, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Rep, Axel, Ansem, Seph, Cloud, and Yuffie" Leon said.

After the tickets(which allow them to get into any park in the U.S.) were given out they entered the park and walked up to the bag check.

"Let's see sunscreen, water, sunglasses, hats, and hair gel." Yuffie said checking the backpack she was carrying and showing the inspector. Except for a brief incident with Seph and Cloud refusing to give up their swords they got into the park.

"Where to first?" Sora asked.

"That way to Italy." said Riku.

"No, that way to Scotland." protested Rep.

"Well, let's split up. So who wants to go with Rep?" Sora asked. Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, and Kairi raised their hands. "Ok then Seph, Ansem, Axel, and I will go with Riku and we'll meet up in New France by that Alpengiest. But don't go on Apollo's chariot yet. We'll go on that together." Sora said happily.

And so they set off into the park, which would never be the same again.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

OK, First off, due to my amazing authoress powers the ages of the cast are: Sora, 15, Kairi, 15, Riku, 16, Rep, 16, Leon, 17, Yuffie, 16, Sephiroth, 17, Cloud 16, Ansem, 17, Axel, 17.

Sorry for not putting a better description of Busch in. I think it will be better next time. Basically, it's divided into sections named after countries. There's England, Ireland, Italy, New France(Canada), Scotland, and Germany. The cast will go through each of these.

Last thing, let's pretend, for the sake of the story, that it's practically deserted at the park. This pretty much never happens at any park I've been to, but just go with it.

See the button down there? Press and review!( Flames will be given to Axel, and used to cook marshmallows!) We WILL NOT update until we have at least FIVE reviews. Thank You.


	2. Italian Pandemonium!

Hiya Minna-san! We're back with a new chappie! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **

**Soccergir**l: We recently acquired the ownership of both Kingdom Hearts and Busch Gardens!

**Legolord**: SG you're not supposed to say that! Now the dreaded Lawyers are going to come!

**Soccergir**l: Awwww…alright. We still own nothing. You can go home now (to lawyers).

**Part 1 **

**Chapter 2 **

**Italian Pandemonium**!

"Okay, the first ride we'll come to is 'Escape from Pompeii'." Sora said, studying a map. "We've already been through England, and weren't any rides there, but Ansem did dunk me in the pond at the base of Old Ben." Axel stated, dripping wet and glaring menacingly at Ansem, who was wisely keeping his distance.

"Don't worry, Axel, you'd get wet anyway. Pompeii is a water ride but on the bright side there's fire on it too." Sora said, reading the description on the map.

"Fire good water bad" Axel muttered gloomily.

"You're such a pyromaniac." said Riku.

"And you're a wuss!" Quipped Sephiroth happily.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you _love_ the water." Axel stuck his tongue out at Seph.

"Yep!" Seph replied happily.

"Well, here we are. 'Escape from Pompeii'. Let's go!" Riku said.

With that, they got in line and soon were on the boat shaped car(At this point Axel was freaking out) and off they went. Slowly they were pulled up the 80 someodd foot hill. The entire time Axel was clinging to Riku's arm.

"Get off me, you moron!" The silver-haired teen snarled.

"B-bu-but, I h-hate the w-water!"

"I don't care! Get off of me!"

"Quit bickering, you two. We're nearly at the top!" Sora called.

As soon as he said it they were at the top of the incline. The front of the boat dipped slightly into the water, soaking Ansem and Sephiroth's shoes(they were sitting in the front) as Axel shrieked and Riku grimaced.

Inside, it was boiling hot. Fire shot out of vents on the ceiling and statues fell over their heads.

"Yay! Fire!" Axel yelled as more flames rippled on the ceiling. Then they turned a corner and a door opened in front of the boat, clearly showing a pool of water at the base of an eighty-foot drop.

"AAAAHHHH!" They screamed, but none shrieked louder than Axel.

SPLASH!

Everyone was soaked, including a very unhappy Axel.

"No! I'm wet!" He yelled.

"Yay! I'm wet!" Seph yelled.

Two minutes later:

"Let's go again, let's go again!" Ansem said.

"NO!" Axel, Sora, and Riku (who were all drenched ) shouted at the same time.

"Come on, Seph, back me up here!" Ansem said, looking around. "Hey, where is Seph?"

Riku looked around and sighed "Looks like he found the splash zone."

Everyone looked around in time to see Sephiroth arms out stretched, get soaked again by a wave of water from the boat coming down.

"Seph!" everyone shouted.

"Yaaaay!" Seph yelled.

"Great, just great, he's wet even more now." Sora sighed

"What's wrong guys?" Sephasked happily walking towards them from the splash zone dripping wet, "You should try that sometime."

"Pass!" everyone said.

"Your bad, so where to next?" Seph asked.

"We're going to 'Fiesta, Italia' to go on the 'Battering Ram'." Riku said.

"Okay, is there water involved?" Sephiroth asked

"No!" they said.

Two minutes later:

"Well here we are 'Fiesta, Italia', first stop 'The Battering Ram'." Sora said so they boarded the boat shaped Battering Ram. Sora and Riku took the front end, Axel an Ansem took the back end, and Sephiroth took the middle. Soon they were having a screaming contest while (each group screamed when their side went up), Seph took out a magazine and read as the Battering Ram went up and down for three minutes.

Off the ride:

"Man that was lame," Seph complained.

"Well you shouldn't have ridden in the middle then." Riku told him.

"Let's go on the 'Flying Machine' over there." Sora said pointing towards the ride with cars that looked sort of like windmills. So they climbed on, two to a car, with Sora and Riku in one, Ansem and Axel in another, and Sephiroth alone in a third.

"I hope this ride isn't as lame as the last one." Sephiroth complained as the ride began. It rose about ten feet in the air and began slowly spinning around the center axis.

"Wow, is this a kiddie ride or something?" Sora asked dubiously. Of course as soon as he said that, it started picking up speed. Sora slid into Riku, grabbing onto his arm.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Sora yelled.

"What is it with people today? Get OFF me!" Riku said "This is barely fast."

"I just don't like rides that spin!" Sora yelled back.

"Darkness!" Ansem yelled as he spun past, squishing Axel into the wall of the car (When you spin really fast it pushes you to the outside where poor Axel was sitting).

"Um, why did he just yell darkness?" Riku asked, but Sora was too green to answer.

After the ride:

"That was sweet!" said Sephiroth. Sora made a slight gagging noise. "What's up with him?"

"Apparently he doesn't like rides that spin a lot." Riku said sarcastically.

"Darkness!" Ansem yelled again.

"What's up with you?" Sephiroth asked.

"For some reason he's decided to yell 'darkness' a random moments." Axel said with a sigh.

"Really, Einstein. I didn't know." Sarcasm was plain in Riku's voice. "Let's just go on 'DaVinci's Cradle'. Then we're done with this section."

"I think I'll sit this one out." Sora was still green in the face.

"Whatever." With that they boarded the next ride. The best way to describe it was was a large sheet of metal with rows of seats on the top facing each other. When it starts the four metal arms spun it around in a circle. It would spin around one way three times the stop at the top, then spin the other way three times. Riku and Ansem sat on one end and Axel and Sephiroth sat on the other.

"Anytime now." Seph said as they waited for the ride to fill up with people. "Here we go!"

"Darkness!" Ansem yelled as Riku gave him a look that clearly said 'do I know you?'. With a great heave the car went up about fifteen feet, around halfway as far as it would go.

"Whoo-hoo!" Riku yelled as the Cradle flew up and over the top of the supports, pausing at the top. Seeing Sora on the ground, he waved as the ride flew in vertical circles, first clockwise, then counter-clockwise. A rattling sound could be heard as the ride finally ended.

"What's that sound?" Sephiroth asked.

"Hey, money!" Axel yelled, diving on the ground to grab a few quarters that had been shaken out of some bodies pocket.

"Darkness!" Ansem yelled, as he scrabbled for his share of the change.

"There is something seriously wrong with you, Ansem." Sephiroth said. Ansem's only response was an evil sort of grin. And so they went back to join Sora.

"Guys, I (Barfs into bag) still don't feel good (barfs again)."

"Okay looks like we got to take a break until Sora feels better." Riku told the rest of the group.

"Sora is just being a wuss" Sephiroth said. "Hey look, one of those photo posing things." He pointed to a large wine stomping barrel with a Kodak sign next to it. Axel Ansem and Seph walked over to look as Riku went and bought Sora some water and himself a grape soda. "What is it?" Axel asked

"There're grape barrels people use to dump grapes in them and they stomped in them to make wine." Riku explained

"Coooool!" Axel and Ansem said together.

"Okay Ansem, Axel, climb in there and I'll take a photo."

"Sure." They said happily as they clambered in the barrels.

"Hang on there isn't any grapes in them!" Axel said in disbelief.

"Here," Seph said swiping Riku soda and pouring into the barrel .

"Hey! that was mine!" Riku shouted at them.

"Tough luck Riku we'll get you a new one." Seph told him.

"Do we have to stand here all day or are you going to take a picture?" Axel said talking over their argument.

"All right, all right we'll take your picture, then Sephiroth is buying me a new soda." Riku said to Axel while glaring at Seph.

"Great news, I'm feeling better." Sora said asSephiroth took Axel and Ansem's picture.

"Great now Seph your still geting me another soda," Riku said.

"Fine, fine I'll get your soda." Seph said giving Riku two dollars.

"Hey now my shoes are stained!" Axel said climbing out of the barrel.

"Darkness!" Ansem shouted

"Well now that I'm feeling better let's...(starts barfing again) stay." Sora said.

So they stayed at Italy (where Seph rode the 'Flying Machine' several more times) until Sora feels better.

Meanwhile, with Rep's group…

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

SG: Well there you go. Another chappie. I think we did a better job at describing the park and rides. If you have any questions don't hesitate to Review or E-mailus and ask.

Sephiroth's love of water rides was inspired by my little sister, Sarah. Whenever we go to Busch, she stands in the splash zone and gets soaked. The last time we went it was about 55 degrees outside, and she still did it.u

Now for Review Responses!

Tetsu-roku: You're our first ever reviewer! Thank you sooooo much! (gives cookies)

dark-riku12345: Thank You sooooo much for reviewing! Sorry but Cloud and Seph aren't going to stop picking on each other anytime soon!(gives cookies)

DarkCatriona: You really think it's funny? Thank you sooooo much!(gives cookies)

RyukoGirl: Thank You sooooo much! (gives cookies)

Kamden( ): Thank You sooooooo much! (gives more cookies)

And to Tetsu-roku and dark-riku12345, both of whom put this story on their favorites list, I give you…Cookies AND Plushies!

Make Our Day! Review!(Flames will be given to Axel and used to cook marshmellows) Remember We will NOT update until we have FIVE reviews! Thank You!


	3. Irish Dudes, Clydesdales, and Hair Loss ...

Hiya Minna! New Chappie coming right up!

Disclaimer:

SG: (Fending off lawyers with a baseball bat) We Own Nothing!

LL: Except a PS2.

SG: And a Kingdom Hearts game!

* * *

**Part 1**

**Chapter Three **

**Irish dudes, Clydesdales andHair Loss.Oh, my!**

"Let's see, there doesn't seem to be a lot of rides here. Just some kiddy carousel and 'The Loch Ness Monster' ,but there are a few shops around." Yuffie told the group as they entered Scotland.

"Those guys ripped us off." Cloud muttered to himself.

"Well we'll just have to deal with it, besides we get the 'Bald Eagle' exhibit!" Kairi said, looking over Yuffie's shoulder at the map.

"Woohoo. Can't wait." Cloud said sarcastically.

"I'm hungry, and my feet hurt let's stop and eat." Leon complained.

"Already? We just ate breakfast!" Rep exclaimed.

"Besides, you shouldn't eat anything before you go on a roller coaster, Squall" Yuffie said to him.

"Don't call me Squall! It's Leon." Leon said sourly.

"Hey! A Clydesdales stable. can we take a look?" Kairi asked, pointing towards a large stable to the right of them.

"Fine, we'll take a look then we can go on Loch Ness." Rep said to the group.

So they enter the stable, to a disgusting smell of horse dung and hay that filled their noses.

"Ugh!" Cloud yelled plugging his nose.

"Aren't they adorable?" Kairi asked, ignoring both the stench and Cloud's shout.

"If, by adorable, you mean stinky, then yes." Leon said, his voice sounding muffled because his was nose plugged.

They took a few minutes to look at the Clydesdales, then entered the line for 'The Loch Ness Monster', a roller coaster with a large drop and two loops.

"Um, how big is the drop on this?" Rep asked apprehensively staring at the ride.

"Not too big, only about 100 to 110 ft drop and its got two vertical loops!" Yuffie told him.

"Um, maybe I should sit this one out…" Rep said nervously.

"Nah-ah, no you don't. You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Cloud said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you don't have a choice." Leon agreed. Rep looked nervous.

"Don't tell us you're afraid of drops!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Guys? I don't know whether I should go either." Kairi said.

"What? Why not?"

"I've never been on a coaster before."

"Oh, You'll love it, Kairi, don't worry!" Yuffie reassured her as the five of them got in the last three lanes

"Why in the back?" Cloud asked.

"Because you go faster in the back"Yuffie said getting in after Kairi.

So they boarded the cars, Yuffie and Kairi in one, Leon and Rep in another, and Cloud in the back.

"Well, Rep, are you ready?" asked Leon as they pulled their harnesses down over their heads.

"Do I have to answer?" Rep asked back, Leon didn't answer, mainly because they got jerked forward as the roller coaster started its ascend up the chain.

"This isn't so bad." Rep said, but he changed his mind when he reached the top and the coaster headed down everyone screamed but none screamed louder (not even Axel) than Rep.

* * *

"What was that?" Riku asked looking around for the source of that earsplitting scream 

"Sounded like (Barfs) Rep (Barfs again)" Sora answered back since he was the only one with Riku at the time because Axel, Ansem, And Sephiroth were on Davinchi's Cradle for the tenth time.

"Yeah, I guess they went on a roller coaster." Riku said.

"Why would he(barfs) be screaming so loud?"

"He _hates _drops." Riku answered with an evil sort of smirk.

* * *

"Well how was that?" Yuffie asked them as they left 'The Loch Ness Monster'. 

"That was.." Kairi started.

"HORIBLE!" Rep said.

"That wasn't what I was going to say!" Kairi said smacking Rep on his head "As I was saying, that was amazing!" She finished.

"Glad you liked it." Yuffie said happily.

"Yeah, great, now can we eat something. Besides I think Rep needs to get something down before he barfs." Leon said supporting Rep who looked like a piece of seaweed with arms, legs, and eyes.

"Fine, we'll grab a pizza, then we move on." Cloud said.

So they go to 'Pigs in a Kilt'(a restaurant)and got a pizza and sat at a table by the train station.

"How do we cut it?" Leon asked

"I'll do it." Cloud said, taking out his sword and in five slashes the pizza was cut into five equal slices. Now there were two problems at this point, one, Cloud's sword was now covered with cheese, andtwo, is that the table began to fall apart.

"CATCH THE PIZZA!" They all shouted running around trying to catch the slices. Luckily everyone (except Cloud, who was too busy wiping the cheese off his sword to grab his slice so Leon grabbed it) caught their pizza.They walked away casually from the broken table.

"I hope they don't make us pay for that." Cloud said looking back.

"Hey, look the Clydesdales are out in that pasture over there. Can we take a picture?" Kairi asked.

"Alright one pic, then we go to the next section." Leon said finishing Cloud's slice and starting his own.

"Okay everyone let's get next to the fence, Cloud you can standthere and the rest ofus can standon the rails,while Leon takes the picture." Yuffie said.

"Okay, let's get ready." Kairi said already at the fence.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, hey look ones coming this way this is cool!" Kairi said looking behind her as a Clydesdale walked up to them.

"Um, why is it sniffing my head?" Cloud asked.

"Probably just checkin' you out, well lets get this picture over with, ready on three, one..(snickers) two(snickers again) three." 'CLICK'

"Okay lets take a look. Hey what's so funny, Leon?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing..heehee… its…haha…take a look for your self...hahahahahahaha." Leon said laughing.

"What?" Cloud asked again grabbing the camera and looking at the picture.

"Um, Cloud you feeling OK?" Yuffie asked

"eye twitch THAT &#& OF A HORSE LET ME AT IT, LET ME AT IT, I'M GONA POUND HIM IT TO PULP FOR WHAT IT DID TO MY HAIR!" Cloud yelled rushing at the horse who had eaten a small portion of his hair but was getting held back by his friends, still cursing as much as he was when Sephiroth had poured water on his face.

"I'M GONNA GET HIM! LET ME GO! I WANNA POUND THAT OF A HORSE INTO PULP!"

"Cloud calm down, calm down, don't worry your hair will grow back. Besides it wasn't that much." Rep said to Cloud trying to calm him down.

"Well, lets go ahead to Ireland, then to Germany." Yuffie was still snickering. Cloud was still fuming as they walked across the bridge to Ireland.

Meanwhile, with Sora's group…

* * *

How was that? Theres not really much to do in Scotland except Loch Ness. Not much else to say...On to Review Responses! 

TaKiDoNo13: Thank you! You've been to Busch VA? That's cool! I'm glad you think we did a good jod describing the rides...We were really worried about that. Have some Cookies!(gives cookies)

IndigoBloodshed: Thank You sooooo much!(gives cookies)

hurkydoesntknow: Thank You soooo much! Those are my favorite parts, too! (gives cookies)

HarryPotter211: Thank You sooooo much! (gives cookies)

Emmy19: Here's your update! Please don't throw a tantrum! (gives cookies)

Yuki Takashi: Thank You sooooo much! I'm glad you think it's well-written! (gives cookies)

Moogle Girl: Thank You! Here'syour Moogle plushie! And your cookies! (gives plushie and cookies)

CodeLyoko: Thank You sooooo much! (gives cookies)

Kamden: Thank You! Nope, nuts are only on request! (gives more cookies)

Wow. Nine reviews(blushes) Thank You all soooo much! Um, I think we have to move the "reviews till next update" number up to 7. Sorry.

Make Two Authors Happy! Review!


	4. Invasion of Dead Guys, Plushies, and Exp...

Hiya, Minna-san! New Chappie!

**Disclaimer:**

Sigh. We still own nothing. Do you have to rub it in?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Invasion of Dead Guys, Plushies, and exploding swings**

"Feeling better Sora?" Riku asked.

"Much better. That water helped a lot." Sora replied.

"Well we'll wait till Seph, Axel, and Ansem get off DaVinchi's Cradle, then we go to Germany."

"Sure. Can we eat there? I'm starving." Sora asked.

"You guys should've come with us that time. I think we got at least a dollar each!" Seph said walking towards them, followed by Axel and Ansem.

"Yeah, that's about $25 for all the times!" Axel exclaimed.

"Darkness!" Ansem shouted.

"He's been saying that nonstop since we went on 'Escape from Pompeii'" Axel whispered to Riku.

"Well let's head to Germany!" Sora said, grinning.

"Alright!" Everyone agreed

With Rep's group:

"I still can't believe that #$& of a horse ate my hair." Cloud muttered angrily as they

walked into Ireland.

"Dude, you have anger issues." Yuffie told him.

"HOW DARE YOU YOU #$& LITTLE NINJA! IF YOU WEREN'T MY FRIEND I'D KILL YOU!" Cloud shouted at her grasping his sword

"I rest my case." She said walking towards the only ride in Ireland, 'Corkscrew Hill'. It was a 3-D motion simulator. The rest of the group followed, and they got in line, Cloud grumbling the whole way.

"Gosh, this is kinda creepy." Yuffie said. The waiting line was in a dark tunnel with creepy sounds playing over the speakers and flickering "torches" on the walls.

"Ah, don't tell me little Yuffie's scared of the dark?" Leon teased then yelled as Yuffie kicked him.

"I'm not afraid of the dark." She said.

"Come on, guys, the lines moving." Kairi said. With that, they filed into a large room and grabbing a pair of goofy green glasses from a bin. By the time they got on the actual ride Kairi and Rep had broken up no fewer than five small scuffles between the other three. They walked into the motion simulator and sat down, buckling themselves into the seats.

**After the ride**:

"That was cool!" Exclaimed Rep. It had been fun, with no major incidents, except when Cloud had decided that he didn't like one of the 3-D images sticking his "nose" in his face and had attempted to jump up and cut him into ribbons only to discover two things: 1, the man wasn't real, and 2, he still had a seatbelt on. The result was him falling head first into the back of the seats in front of him. So he still wasn't happy.

"Well nothing else in Ireland, unless you want to go to the Irish dancing show." Leon said.

"No, the next show isn't until 3 in the afternoon." Kairi looked at the clock. "It's only 11 now."

"Oh, well. Let's continue to Germany then." Rep said.

Riku's group:

"Here we are Germany, first stop the Festhaus for lunch." Sora said happily

"NO! Let's go on the 'Catapult' first." Axel said pointing to the ride that looked like the 'Flying Machine' except it doesn't go up

"But don't you remember what happened the last time we went on something that spins (imitates barfing)" Seph said

"Fine we'll go, then we eat at the Fest Haus. Besides I'm not going to barf this time." Sora said indignantly.

So they boarded 'The Catapult' with the same configuration as on 'The Flying Machine'. As the ride started to pick up speed going faster and faster around Sora shouted "This is awesome!"

**After the ride:**

"That was awesome!"

"Let's go again"

"Darkness!" (Which they thought meant please)

Axel, Sephiroth, and Ansem said simultaneously

"No, it's time for lunch." Sora told them looking slightly green.

So they enter the Festhaus and ordered five pizza's, five drinks, and four deserts (since Axel couldn't have sugar) and sat down to eat, lunch was uneventful until desert when Axel stole the two parfaits and two strawberries in cream from the group and devouring them and as soon as he ate them he started literally bouncing off the walls shouting

"Hyper, hyper, hyper!"

"Great. Just great. Well let's get him outside." Sora said with a sigh.

* * *

**Rep's group:**

"Well, we made it to Germany." Yuffie said panting from walking up what's known as cardiac hill.

"Yeah. Hey, let's go to the game section." Rep said heading towards the arcade section.

There they saw an 18-year-old boy with purplish silver hair falling into his face playing whack-a-mole and, apparently, winning.

"ZEXION!" Rep yelled.

The boy turned "Hi Riku R. Nice (whacks mole) to see you today (whacks another mole)" He said smiling.

"But, you were dead! I made sure of that." Rep said.

"Yeah, I can't explain that (whacks next mole)" The boy named Zexion said.

"Um, Rep, who is this guy?" Kairi asked.

"His name is Zexion. He was in the same group as Axel, but I thought I killed him." Rep explained.

"Yep, and I've found out that (whacks last mole) I'm really good at these games!" He said "I'll take the big one." He told the man at the counter, who gave him a large plushie which Zexion tossed onto a large pile next to him which gave a muffled grunt then said

"Hw mny mr zesin?"

"EEEEKK! Zombies _and_ plushie people!" Yuffie screamed and sprinted away.

"Sorry, Lex, didn't catch that." Zexion said to the pile which stood up revealing another 18 year old boy with short brown hair.

"I said how many more?" he asked.

"LEXAEUS YOU'RE HERE TOO!" Rep yelled

"Yep, I'm still here. So what are you guys doing here?" Lexaeus asked Rep.

"We're on vacation." Rep said simply.

"Cool, so are we, and do you mind introducing us to these friends of yours?"

"Fine, this is Kairi, Cloud, Leon and Yuffie is over there." Rep said, pointing to Yuffie, who was cowering behind a trash can, muttering about zombies and "evil plushie people".

"Rep, come on, let's go to the swings." Leon said.

"We'll come with you!" Said Zexion happily.

"But I haven't had my chance on Whack-a-Mole yet!" Exclaimed Lexaeus. "You said I could have a turn after you finished!"

"Alright, but be quick." Said Zexion handing the rubber mallet to Lexaeus. He gave some money to the man behind the counter and eagerly waited for the first mole to pop up.

"There you are!" He yelled, swinging the mallet. Unfortunately he swung so hard that the machine cracked down the middle!

"Oops." The poor man behind the counter ran off screaming like a girl.

"Um, we should run now." Rep said hastily. They ran off in the direction of the swings (Zexion toting all of his stuffed animals), grabbed Yuffie from behind the trash can, rushed off.

Meanwhile…

* * *

Extra long as an apology for being late! Hope you like it! 

**Review Responses:**

**Brandy and Mr.Whiskers fan**: I Like that part, too. (gives cookies)

**Mew Ssomsie**: Thank You! Have some cookies! (gives cookies)

**Itzume**: (shivers) I hate drops, too, but he (glares at little brother) loves them. Mamba? Where's that? Here's your update! (gives cookies)

**Emmy19**: Thank You! Yeah, Riku is pretty mean to Rep. That'll get worse when the groups get back together.The bit about Cloud losing his hair was LegoLord's Idea (sighs). Have some cookies. (gives cookies)

**CodeLyoko**: There are dance competitions in Scotland? Wow, I didn't know that! Have some more cookies! (gives cookies)

Well that's all the Reviews! Not as many as last chappie (sobs). Anyways, five reviews till next Chappie. Make two Authors (well, Authoress and Author) very Happy! Review! (Flames will be given to Axel and used to roast marshmallows).


	5. Of All Things Exploding!

Hi Minna! Another new chappie for you!

**Disclaimer:**

**SG**: NOTHING! WE OWN NOTHING! glares I hate disclaimers.

**LL**: They suck.

**SG**: Yeah.

**Part 1 **

**Chapter 5**

**Of All Things Exploding**

"Okay guys let's go to the swings!" Sora said .

"HYPER, HYPER, HYPER!" Axel shouted bouncing around like a jackhammer.

"How long do you think the sugar will last?" Riku asked.

"No idea." Sephiroth answered.

"Darkness!" Ansem yelled.

"Come on guys let's go to the swings!" Sora said walking toward the swings.

So with difficulty (mainly from dragging Axel) they made it to the swings where they saw the other group.

"Rep! What are you doing here?" Riku shouted.

"Going on the swings. What does it look like, idiot." Rep replied heading for the line followed by the rest of the group. Before anyone could shout about seeing the two supposedly dead organization members, they were interrupted:

"HIZEXYHILEXYHOWYA'DOIN'WEREN'TYOUGUYSDEADDIDN'TREPKILL YOUZEXYHUHHUHDIDN'THE!"

"You gave him sugar didn't you?" Zexion asked Riku

"He stole the sugar!" Riku replied

"How much?"

"Two parfaits and two strawberries and cream"

"When?"

"Five minutes ago."

"That should wear off about…"

"HYPER, HYPER, HYPER!" Axel yelled cutting out Zexion

"Now." Zexion finished

"HYP….(starts snoring)"

"Cool! How did you know?" Sora asked

"When you live with him long enough you just do." Zexion replied

"How long does the sugar coma lasts?" Lexeaus asked

"Ten minutes."

**Ten minutes later: **

"Hi Zexion, Hi Lexeus, how are you?" Axel asked finally waking from the sugar coma.

"Do you remember anything?" Zexion asked.

"Nope." Axel said .

"Okay let's go on the swings" Sora said.

"I'm going to sit this one out." Sephiroth said.

"Whatever." Cloud said, not noticing Sephiroth's malicious grin.

So they boarded the swings which had 30 swings attached to a large circular motor. They clambered into a swing, one per person and soon the motor was spinning faster and faster.

**Meanwhile down on the ground**:

"Hehehe this is going to be sweet." Sephiroth chuckled as he snuck onto the platform and pressed the super fast button.

Immediately the motor began to groan and the swings spun faster than ever

"SEPHIROTH YOU #& &$&$ WHAT DID YOU DOOOOOOOOO!" Cloud yelled as the motor broke sending them into the sky "What on earth did Seph do!" Sora asked as they flew higher into the air

"No idea, oh god, we're fallinggg!" Riku replied as they started falling towards the ground.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Lexeaus shrieked.

"Lex, you scream like a girl." Zexion chuckled, amazingly calm for someone that was more than a hundred feet in the air and falling fast.

"Why you $ #&&!$ I'll show you!" Lexaeus yelled, summoning his tomahawk and chopping off Zexion's support chain.

"You suck!" Zexion screamed as he fell faster than the motor, and soon he had crashed into the ground.

"Ouch." Seph muttered "That'd hurt." Just then, Zexion got hit with the motor.

"OUCH! That hurt!" Zexion said pulling himself from out of the rubble.

"That was awesome!" Sora shouted brushing off the dust from his clothes. As the others followed suit, Lexaeus walked up to Zexion.

"Who's the wimp now?" He asked.

"Why did you do that, Lex! Now I've broken my arm…." Zexion said, but was interrupted by Cloud.

"YOU&&(! NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT! COME HERE!" He yelled taking out his sword and chasing Seph around.

"What I didn't do anything." Seph said innocently, still running away from Cloud. "Gosh, could they make a bit more noise?" Kairi asked. Apparently they could, as at that moment a well-meaning lady came up to Riku and Rep and asked:

"Aw, are you twins?"

"WE'RE NOT TWINS!" They yelled simultaneously, then turned to each other and screamed:

"QUIT COPYING ME!" They continued yelling at each other, as Kairi rubbed her ears.

"Why do I have the strange feeling that I'm the only sane one here." She asked Yuffie who was still muttering about dead guys and plushie people.

"You're not alone. DARKNESS!" Ansem said walking up to her.

"Okay let's go to the bumper cars then 'the Big Bad Wolf'." Sora said smiling.

"But my arm's still broken!" Yelled Zexion.

"Here's a potion. That'll heal it right up."

So they go onto the bumper cars.

As the ride began they rode around trying to bump each other, although Cloud drew out his sword and tried to attack Sephiroth.

"HEY!" Seph yelled drawing out his sword and attacking Cloud.

Except for that, nothing much else happened, besides Leon hitting Sora at just the right angle causing him to spin around really fast

"How do you stop this thing…(barfs)"Sora yelled as he be came the same color of his bright green car.

**After the ride: **

"Fun, fun, fun!" Axel said gleefully.

"Yeah that was (barfs) fun."

"Okay let's go on 'The Big Bad Wolf"." Riku said.

So they boarded the roller coaster and were off. It started out slow then began to speed up.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Rep yelled as the car went down a big drop.

"EEEEKK!" Lexaues shrieked grabbing Riku's arm.

"What is wrong with you people today!" Riku yelled at Lexaues.

**After the ride:**

"That was fun!" Zexion yelled.

"Yeah, it was. Now let's go get some food. I'm starving!" Axel said.

"Me too. I think I saw a hot dog stand by where the swings where. Axel, let's go get some." Ansem said.

"Okay." Axel agreed.

"Hurry back." Riku called after them as they went to get the hot dogs. "And don't blow anything up!"

**At the stand**:

"Hello? Anyone here? Guess not. Oh well, we can make them ourselves." Axel said walking into the stand.

"Okay let's see here are the directions…"

"We don't need directions, Ansem, look we put the hot dogs on the racks…" Axel said putting the hot dogs on the racks.

"…Then we close the door gently…" He continued slamming the door shut with a bang.

"…Then all we have to do is press the heat button." Axel finished.

"Hang on! There are four buttons. There's low, medium, high, and self-destruct. Which one do we press?" Ansem asked.

"What do you think!" Axel said with an evil grin.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Ansem replied with an identical evil grin, as he pressed the self-destruct button.

"Boy, those hot dogs are getting crispy!" Axel said as the stand burst into flames…

* * *

"Where are those guys? They should have been back by now." Riku asked.

* * *

"Uh-oh. RUN!" Ansem yelled.

* * *

**BOOM!**

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"No idea. Wait, look!" Zexion said pointing towards the large flames coming from near the ruins of the swings.

They looked just in time to get blown off their feet by the force of the blast. Standing up, covered in soot, they saw two people flying up in the air.

"Darkness!" Ansem shouted.

"BBOOOMM!" Axel yelled.

"AXEL, ANSEM!" Everyone shouted at them as they fell.

As Axel and Ansem came into view Kairi stomped towards them and grabbed them by the ears and tugged them back to the others yelling:

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU MORONS! YOU BETTER HOPE THEY DON'T MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT, YOU IMBECILES!"

"Ouch! Ow! Yeow!" They cried.

And so, they once again ran away as fast as possible, this time toward New France…

* * *

Well there you go...That was actually a bit longer than normal. Hope you enjoyed it! 

Review responses:

**CodeLyoko**: You're a scottish dancer? That's cool! Have some more cookies! (gives cookies)

**Emmy19**: Thank You! There isn't that much conflict between Rep and Riku in this chapter...sorry. (gives cookies)

**Twilight Unknown**: Thank You! (gives cookies)

**HarryPotter211**: Thank You! I'm glad you like it. Adding Zexion and Lexaues was Lego Lord's idea.  
**LL: **Yep, I'm such a genius!  
**SG**: --U

**IloveEeyore** and **mandy9565**: I can't believe my own little sisters are reviewing so we have to update --U. And no, you can't have cookies. I know perfectly well how hyper you get(shivers).  
**LL**: Nice try, girls!

Well, that's all the reviews. Please review(puppy eyes)? Flames will be given to Axel and he'll use them to blow up some more hotdog carts! 5 reviews until an update! Ja Ne!


	6. Land of the Dragons and Sugar High, Agai...

Hiya Minna! Another chappie for you!

**Disclaimer**:

**LL: **(singing badly to the tune of the Barney "I Love You." song) We update, You review, We don't own, so you don't sue…

**SG: **That's it. I'm **not** letting him do the disclaimer again.

**Part 1**

**Chapter 6**

**Land of the Dragons and Sugar High, Again.**

"I can't believe you two blew up a hot dog stand!" Kairi grumbled as they headed

to New France

"What! It's not our fault they put a self-destruct button on it." Axel said in their defense

"Yeah!" Ansem said

"I agree with Kairi. You could have at leastgotten us hot dogs." Cloud said.

"That wasn't the point, Cloud." Kairi told him.

"Hey! Look 'The Land Of the Dragons'! Let's go!" Sora said pointing to the kiddie section with jungle gyms and water area.

"WATER!" Sephiroth yelled seeing the water section and running towards it.

"Yawn. Come on, Ansem let's go on the jungle gym." Axel said.

"Okay." Ansem said running after Axel.

"Come on, let's sit down. They might be up there all day." Riku said.

"Yeah, if their not done in ten minutes we'll go on to Alpengist without them." Sora said.

"Okay." Zexion said.

**Up in the jungle gym:**

"Cool! Look how high we are Ansem." Axel said looking down. They were standing on a rope bridge about twenty feet above ground.

"Yeah this is neat! Hey, Axel, you know how you can make fire and all that?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I bet you five bucks you can't set fire on both sides of the bridge at the same time!" Ansem said with a smirk.

"You're on!" With that Axel stretched out his arms toward each exit, and concentrated. Huge red and orange flames leapt up. "Hah! You owe me five bucks! Hey Ansem, you okay?" Ansem looked shocked.

"Axel…we're idiots."

"Yeah, hasn't Kairi been saying that forever? What makes you…?" Axel trailed off staring at the fire he had made, that was eating through the ropes. "Oh, crud." With that the ropes snapped.

The two fell screaming for a few feet before grabbing hold of a bit of rope that happened to be hanging beside them.

Unfortunately for them, there was no way to get down.

"HELP!"

**On The Ground:**

The group on the ground heard the yell and immediately recognized who it was.

"Oh, look. The Troublesome Two have gotten into another life-threatening situation. What'll we do?" Riku asked.

"I say we go get more pizza." Leon offered.

"No, we've got to go help." Sora sighed.

**Back to Axel and Ansem:**

"I know! My Heartless guardian can take me down!" Ansem exclaimed.

"What about me?"

"Once I'm on the ground I'll get the others." He replied. So he summoned his guardian, and had it lift him toward the ground. Unfortunately, when he got down…

"HONESTLY, I CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU FOR A MOMENT, CAN I!" Kairi made a grab for Ansem's ear.

"Back up! Back up!" He yelled at the heartless which quickly complied. However, As soon as Ansem grabbed the rope, it snapped and they both fell…right into the water area.

"NOOOOO!" Axel yelled.

"Don't complain so much. The water broke your fall." Sephiroth was soaked. Axel stomped off, presumably toward a bathroom so he could dry off, but got detoured by the ice cream shop

"ICE CREAM!" Axel said and started devouring everything there including five gallons of ice cream, three pounds of cherries, and four gallons of chocolate sauce.

"YUM…..HYPERHYPERHYPERHYPER!"

"Oh, great Zexion how long till that wears off?" Rep asked.

"Five hours." Zexion replied.

Then out of nowhere a 17 year old girl with her yellow hair in two blondepigtails appeared and slammed a large wooden mallet on Axel's head with a loud thud Axel walked around in a daze for a few minutes then went back to being hyper.

"HYPERHICHINYHOWYABEENHUHHUHHUHHUHHUH."

"Shut up you moron." Lakchine snapped at him slamming him with the mallet again.

"$#$ that was my best mallet too." She said as the mallet broke.

"Lakchine you should invest in metal mallets they work better. Those two blows only reduced the sugar rush by three hours." Zexion said to her

"So what at least it was lowered wasn't it." She replied

"Yeah, but it will still last two hours." Yuffie pointed out to her

"I don't need your comments missy." Lakchine snapped

"Hey Lakchine lighten up." Sora said

"No!" She said

"Hm, I wonder." Cloud said gazing at his sword.

"Do it. I dare you." Sephiroth said grinning.

"Okay." Cloud said raising his sword and bringing its flat end down on Axel's head with a loud twang. Axel immediately dropped unconscious.

"That certainly did the trick." Came a soft voice, somewhere by his elbow. Glancing over, Cloud saw a small girl, around fourteen years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who're you?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm Namine, Lakchine's sister." She replied with a smile.

"You have a sister?" Sora asked. Lakckine's only response was a growl.

"Okay, guys, let's go on Alpenghist." Riku said pointing to the roller coaster.

"Pass." Lakchine and Namine said together.

Then another woman walked up to Riku and Rep and asked:

"Are you two twins?"

"NO!" They replied simultaneously.

"Quit copying me!" They shouted at each other. Lakchine giggled.

"Guys! She just giggled!" Zexion said in a sarcastic gasp.

"That's impossible! She can't smile let alone giggle." Lexaues said also gasping.

"Shut up." Lakchine snapped at them.

"Hi guys what's up?" Axel said waking up and grinning at them.

And so they continued on to Alpengiest…

* * *

Well, how was that? Um, we know that Lakchine's name is Larxene, but Lakchine sounds cooler. Review Responses! 

**CodeLyoko: **Yup, they're in trouble. Again. Glad you like the cookies. Have some more! (gives cookies)

**HariFeenie: **Thank You sooooooo much! (gives cookies)

**Riku's gurl: **Thank You sooooooo much! (gives cookies)

**Tolea: **(pets Popo, the flaming Cerberus)He's so cute!Have some cookies! (gives cookies)

**HarryPotter211: **No, I don't think we're going to add any Disney characters, except, maybe, for bashing purposes. We don't like them much. Anyway, thank you for the review! (gives cookies)

**Mew Ssomsie: **Yeah, they actually like anything with sugar in it. Thanks for the Review! (gives cookies)

**dark-riku12345: **Thank you soooooo much! (gives cookies)

**Twilight Unknown**: Thank you soooooo much! (gives cookies)

**Emmy19: **Thank You soooooo much! (gives cookies)

**Susan: **Thanks for the review…Here's your update! (gives cookies)

**Hurkydoesntknow: **Yeah we were actually planning to add more parks, but we've never been to Six Flags, and haven't been to Disneyland since I was four. Will Busch, Florida and Universal Studios work instead? (gives cookies)

**Mew: **Here's Namine for you! Thanks for the review! (gives cookies)

**Fatalfeline:** Thank You! Don't worry, Ansem and Axel will blow up more things! (gives cookies)

**Kamden: **It's ok about the reviews. A volleyball tournament? Did you win? I like that part, too. Of course, I came up with it. Have some cookies! (gives cookies)☺

Well, that's all folks! Lots of reviews for last chapter…Thank You! Now remember, at least five till an update, and flames will be given to Axel! Ja Ne!


	7. Alpengist, and Apollo’s

Hi minna-san! New chappie right here!

**SG**: We are SOOOOO sorry this took so long…

**LL**: We caught this horrible disease that authors (and authoresses) sometimes catch…

**SG**: It's called "Writers Block".

**LL**: (shivers)

**Disclaimer**:

**LL**: HAH! WE OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, AND BUSCH GARDENS!

**SG**: (borrows Lakchines mallet and hits him on the head, _hard_) Look, we've been through this before. We DON'T own them!(Yells at lawyers now milling around front yard) Go away you baka suits, or I'll sic Sora7 on you!(Holds up cute blue flaming cerberus puppy with three heads, a gift from Tolea)(lawyers run away screaming) Good dog!

**LL**: …pretty…birdies….-

**Chapter 7**

**Alpengist, and Apollo's **

"Come on guys Alpengist this way!" Sora said as they approached the roller coaster.

"Looks creepy." Kairi said staring at it. It was blue and white suspended coaster, and went over 60 miles per hour, and had lots of twists.

"Come on, don't be a wuss, like Lakchine. OUCH!" Leon yelled as Lakchine hit him with her mallet.

"Stop fighting and let's go on Alpengist." Riku said joining the line.

"We'll see you guys later." Namine told them.

**In line:**

"Let's get in the back!" Yuffie said heading that way.

"No, the middle." Leon argued.

"No way! The front's the best!" Sora stated.

"Okay Cloud, Axel, and I will go with Yuffie. Sephiroth, Riku, and Lexaeus will go with Leon. And Zexion, Rep, and Ansem will go with Sora." Kairi said to them all.

So they boarded the ride and it took off heading up the chain towards the top.

"Here we goooo!" Sora yelled as they reached the top and headed down.

"DARKNESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Ansem yelled tongue hanging out and saliva flying from it, catching Zexion in the face.

"WEEEEEEEE…gaghackchoke." Poor Zexion turned a shade of green that even Sora hadn't achieved.(A/N: This actually happened once. I was on Alpenghist with a girl named Lindsey, and when we got off she said "I've got spit on my face and it's not mine")

**The middle row:**

"Weeeeeee!" Sephiroth yelled as they went down.

"EEEEKKKK!" Lexaeus screeched grabbing Riku by the arm.

"GET OFF ME!" Riku yelled at him.

**After the ride:**

"That was the best coaster in the park!" Yelled Yuffie.

"Don't say that yet. We still have Apollo's Chariot to go on." Sephiroth said. "Oof!" Zexion had shoved past him on the way to the bathroom, knocking him off the bridge they were standing on…right into the Le Scoot log flume. "AHHHH…OOH, WATER!" He screamed as he fell a good twenty feet in to the splash pool at the base of the drop. "HEY,GUYS, LOOK THERE'S WAT-AHHHHH!"

"Please tell me he didn't just get hit by that boat?" Leon said in disbelief.

"Only Seph." Riku sighed.

"Better him than me." Axel said smiling.

"Well let's go get him out." Sora said walking towards the entrance to Le Scoot.

**Five minutes later:**

"My head hurts!" Sephiroth said as they headed to get him a t-shirt to wear.

"Well, it should since you just got hit by a log flume boat!" Kairi said to him while trying to find a shirt his size.

"Lucky, you get t-shirt." Axel said

"Yeah but it doesn't help my head." Sephiroth said

"Come on let's go to Apollo's Chariot." Sora said.

**Later:**

"Well we're back to Fiesta Italia." Sora said as the returned to Fiesta Italia

"Can we go on the rides before we continue on?" Rep asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

(Nothing interesting happened during that time except that they made another dollar on Da Vinchi's Cradle)

**Later at the other section of Italy:**

"Can we go to the game section before we go on Apollo's?" Zexion asked.

"Sure, but only for a little bit." Riku said.

"Yay!" Zexion yelled running towards 'whack-a-mole'.

"Ooooooooh…Pretty lights…" Ansem said staring at the arcade.

"Let's go already, I'm bored." Leon complained.

"Stop complaining (whacks mole), Leon." Zexion told him, "Find a game (whacks mole), and enjoy your self."

"I don't play games… Oh, what's that?" He wandered over to where some teenager was playing a game on a platform. It appeared that you had to step on the right arrow on the floor that was flashing on the screen.

"Aw, man. I lost again!" The boy complained as the words 'Game Over' flashed on the screen, before he wandered away to "find a game you could actually win". Leon glanced around, and no one seemed to be watching.

"Hmph, I guess I'll try it." He muttered, walking up and sliding some coins into the slot. Before he knew it, he was actually having fun! When he finally lost, he was on the final level, and hadn't realized he had attracted quite the crowd.

"Wow, Squall, I thought you said you couldn't dance!" Yuffie called as the game flashed "High Score".

"It's Leon, and I don't dance." Leon looked ready to throttle her, so Sora stepped in.

"Come on, guys, let's go on Apollo's." Sora said heading for the line.

(A/N: If one of them had looked up at that moment and said "What is that big, purple track up there?" they probably wouldn't have gone on Apollo's Chariot, but they didn't so on with the story.)

**In Line**:

"Hey, you're sure there aren't any drops in this?" Rep had started stressing as soon as they had stepped into the line.

"Look, Rep, if there were any big drops on this, wouldn't we have seen them before we got in line?" Kairi said, trying to be nice.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Ah, you're not chicken are you, Rep?" Lexaeus asked, slyly.

"You're one to talk, Lex. Need I remind you who screamed like a baby on Alpengist?" Cloud snickered.

"Oh, shut up." Lexaeus smirked suddenly. "Look out, Cloud, there's a horse behind you!" Cloud jumped, and threw his arms over his head.

"Why you little &$# &!" He jumped at Lex, but Zexion got between them.

"Can you wait? We're next in line."

"Hmph." They glared at each other as they boarded the ride with Zexion, Lexaeus, Axel, and Ansem in the middle Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Rep in the front and Yuffie, Leon, Sephiroth, And Cloud in the back.

Soon the Coaster began to rise up the slop (Which is 210 ft. tall.)

"What is taking so long…Ooooh what does that thingy do?" Leon said spotting a button on the floor and reaching for it.

After two minutes later they reached the top.

"Finally." Said Cloud who had been twiddling his thumbs to pass the time.

"Uh-oh…" Rep said staring at the drop ahead.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kairi yelled as they plummeted straight down.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Rep screamed grabbing onto Riku's arm.

"OKAY THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! LET GO OF ME YOU &$# WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU &$#$& FIRST SORA THEN LEX NOW YOU!" Riku shrieked at him.

"I feel sick !" Sora said turning green (Again).

"Must press button... Yay! Got it!" Leon said pressing the button that said 'Harness Release' on it "Uh-oh…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed as he fell off the ride and into the game section.

"OW!" He yelled as he hit the ground with a loud crack.

**Off The Ride:**

"Umm...where's Leon?" Axel asked looking around for him.

"He's over there." Rep said pointing to the large lump on the ground.

"Hey, Leon you okay?" Rep asked, picking him up off the ground.

"OW! I can't move." Leon replied.

"Come on let's take him to the first-aid room over there." Sora said (still green).

**Later:**

"Well, sir, it appears you need to be put in a full body cast." A docter said to Leon.

"Fine." Leon said grumpily.

"Well, we only have one more ride to go on. Leon, is it okay to go and pick you up after we go on it?" Sora asked him.

"Fine, whatever." He repiled

(Roman Rapids wasn't exciting apart from the fact that Axel and Seph got all three water falls)

"I'm c-c-c-cold." Sora said shivering.

"M-m-me t-to-too." Cloud stuttered.

"Come on, guys, lets get Leon and get to the warm van." Axel said heading towards the first aid center.

"Hey, Squall, you look like a mummy." Yuffie said poking Leon in the head as they left the park.

"Ow! If I could move I'd kill you." Leon said glaring at her angrily.

"Come on, guy's we got a big trip tomorow, so get in the car." Seph said opening the door for them to get in.

**End Part 1**

* * *

Again, we're really sorry for the wait. I hope this Chappie makes up for it a bit. And, this is the end of Part 1. The next update will be the first chapter of Part 1 ½: The Trip To Florida. We've got a lot of ideas for it so it shouldn't be as long a wait. 

Review Responses:

**Darkestsoul:** Thank you SO much! (gives cookies)

**Riku's gurl **(and Akira): Umm, Thanks I think. I'm glad you think it's so funny! (gives cookies)

**Squeak**: Thank You! (gives cookies)

**CodeLyoko:** Thank You! Axel seems to get on sugar high a lot… Have some more cookies! (gives cookies)

**Tolea:  
****SG**: I LOVE HIM! (hugs Sora7)  
**Sora7**: (burps up Vexen's whole shield)  
**SG**: O.o Have some cookies (gives cookies)

**Moogle Girl:** You want a Tidus plushie? Here you go! (gives Tidus plushie). Gundam Fighter Barbie…Crib IB…? (gives cookies)

**Horsie890**: Fatalfeline goes to your school? That's Cool! Um, I don't know how it's possible to have purplish-silver hair, but Zexion does. Have some cookies! (gives cookies)

**Mew**: I don't know…Maybe! Thanks for the review! (gives cookies)

**Fatalfeline**: Well, you see, about DiZ, We saw in one of the screen shots from KH2, someone was talking to DiZ and they called him Ansem. So we probably won't put him in the story until we figure out whether that's correct or not. Caramel pudding? O.o

Have some cookies! We made oatmeal chocolate chip ones just for you! (gives oatmeal chocolate chip cookies)

**Emmy19**: Thanks! And we sorta modeled Ansem and Axel after our little sisters… if they aren't trouble makers, then no one is. (gives cookies)

**Kamden:** Glad you like that line… I came up with it! (gives cookies)

**Mew Ssomsie**: Glad you like your cookie (and the chapter)! (gives cookies)

**Demonslayer14**: YAY! Someone I know reviewed! Thank you SOOO much! (Gives cookies)

**tea101**: Thank You! (gives cookies)

**PrincessSami144:** That's so Funny! (cracks up) So, I guess you like Avatar? That's a pretty neat show, but I've only seen a few episodes. (gives cookies)

**pippy99999**: Any kind of cookie you want! Thanks for the review! (gives cookies)

**monkeybait**: Thank You! I love your screen name! And don't worry, we're going to keep going in this for awhile! (gives cookies)

**dark dragon knight1993**: Wow, another friend of Fatalfeline! Um, I don't think we're going to add any non-KH characters… We just don't play many video games. There's a girl in FF named Rikku? (gives cookies)

**darkwing89:** Thank You! Sorry this took so long…Have some cookies! (gives cookies)

**SG:** (Looks at reviews) Whoa… that's a lot! Thank You all SOOOOOOOO Much!

**LL**: (still dazed)…Pretty…Reviews…

**SG**: Please Review, Minna-San!

**LL**:…Buh…Bye…

**SG:** Ja Ne!


	8. The Beginning

**SG**: Hiya! We're really, really sorry this took so long. We caught another illness…

**LL: **Rurouni Kenshin-itis!

**SG:** It's what happens when you buy the entire series of one of the greatest anime on the face of the planet!

**LL**: RK is cool!

**SG**: AND it was my Birthday yesterday! So now, I'm old. I mean, really, halfway to thirty…

**LL**: She's been going on about that for weeks…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Axel:** Um… SG and LL have decided that they don't like disclaimers. Sooo….

**Ansem:** That task was delegated to us!

**Cloud**: This is stupid.

(SG and LL are fighting in background)

**Cloud:** YAY, BRAWL! (Jumps in and begins punching nearest innocent bystander.)

**Sephiroth**: They don't own us! (Jumps in and starts punching Cloud)

* * *

**Part 1 ½ **

**Trip to Florida**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Beginning **

**

* * *

**

It was just an ordinary day in the Kingdom Hearts household… except for the fact that they were leaving for the airport in an hour to catch a plane to Florida.

"ANSEM, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T PACKED YET! CLOUD, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM! IT DOESN'T TAKE FIVE HOURS TO GEL YOUR HAIR! AND LEON GET OFF THAT #$ COMPUTER AND PACK YOUR BACKBACK!" screamed an irate Kairi.

"She's in rare form today." Rep commented. He had, of course, been packed and ready to go the night before.

"She should try out for opera, or something. I mean, with lungs like those…" Riku had also been packed the night before. The others, however had not been quite so prepared.

"Has any one seen my game boy?" called Sora.

"Where's my kunai (1)? Yuffie wailed.

"I can't find my pink bunny slippers!" Sephiroth yelled.

"Forget your slippers, I can't find my sword!" Said Cloud, who was using a snow shovel to move the heaps of trash and dirty clothes that was his room.

"When did you last clean that room of yours?" Kairi asked

"No idea." Cloud replied still shoveling

"Hey guys, want to pitch in and help me buy Dance Dance Revolution?" Leon called from the computer. "I found a guy from Hong Kong on EBay who has it for 50 cents!"

"Not the time, Leon."

"YOU'RE STILL ON THE COMPUTER!"

"There's my slippers!" Sephiroth exclaimed, reaching into one of the piles (at extreme risk to his health) and extracting a pair of fluffy pink slippers. He glanced around at Kairi, who was screaming at Cloud. "Um, I think I'll go eat some breakfast."

"I think I'll come too." All sane people ran out of the room at top speed.

* * *

**10 minutes later**:

"Can't believe him…" Kairi was muttering to herself as she stomped down the stairs.

"Hi Kairi!" It was Ansem, lugging his suitcase behind him.

"What…is…in…your...suitcase…Ansem?"

"Uh, nothing." He muttered, trying to stuff what looked suspiciously like a dolls arm back into his suitcase.

"Let me see, NOW."

Ansem, grumbling, opened his suitcase. Out tumbled about 50 Voodoo dolls, and no clothes. "But, Kairi, I _need_ them!"

"NO. Go re-pack, and then I'll check. And pack CLOTHES!"

Ansem stomped back up the stairs as Kairi stomped down. The spectacle in the kitchen did not help her mood. For one thing, Zexion and Lexeus were beside the table fighting over the last strip of bacon. Sephiroth was in a pink apron with a Hello Kitty on the front, and (gasp) cooking pancakes, and as she watched he flipped them up, parried an attack by Cloud (who had found his sword) and speared all of the pancakes on his Masamune and calmly deposited them on a plate, amid much applause.

"When's the last time you cleaned that thing, just out of curiosity!" Kairi asked, twitching slightly.

"Good point." He took out a dirty rag and wiped it off. "There, it's so clean I can see myself in it." He smirked into blade. The rest of them were looking rather sick. Axel pushed away his plate of pancakes.

"We need to leave. We have to be at the airport in thirty minutes." Rep said hastily.

"Alright, let's go!" Sora yelled.

"I'm driving!" Riku yelled.

* * *

**At the airport: **

"Okay guys we got everything?" Yuffie asked.

"I think so. Hey, where are the tickets!" Sora asked, checking his bag.

"You dunce! You left the tickets!" Riku said in disbelief.

"No problem, guys. I'll teleport back and get them." Axel said, and with that he disappeared.

* * *

**At the house:**

"Let's see, where would they be?" Axel said, entering Sora's room and looking around.

"Ah-ha! Here they are!" Axel said triumphantly picking them up from the dresser

As he headed back he stepped on one of the floorboards by the door. It squeaked.

"What in the world?" Axel said, examining the board.

"Hey, it's loose. I wonder…" He trailed off, pulling the board up to reveal a huge stash consisting of bags of sugar and candy.

"So that's were they hid my stash." Axel said happily grabbing the sugar and stuffing it into his coat and teleporting back to the airport.

* * *

**At the Airport:**

"Where is he?" Kairi asked.

"Right here." Axel said appearing behind them.

"How did your coat get so big?" Ansem asked him.

"Um…Gas." Axel replied. Every one stayed well away from him after that.

"Well let's board already." Sora said, taking the tickets from Axel and getting in line.

* * *

**On the Plane:**

"Okay, let's go find the seats." Riku said walking up the aisle towards the back.

"Here we go. Okay, Sora and Riku you can sit in these seats. Axel and Ansem can sit in front of you. Lex, Zexion, Rep, and Yuffie, you guys can sit in the center row Sephiroth, Cloud, Leon, and I will sit behind you." Kairi said as every one went to their proper places.

"Please remain seated until we have taken off" The flight attendant said over the intercom.

"Whatever, I'm going to get my voodoo dolls out." Ansem said groping in his backpack and pulling out a large wooden box.

Making sure Ansem was busy with his voodoo dolls Axel took a five-pound bag of sugar and poured it's contents into his mouth…

* * *

**SG**: Dun dun duuuun…. Our first Cliffie! (with cast on arm)

**LL**: Yay! (with black eye)

**Kairi:** (eye twitch) First you start a brawl, then you give him sugar…WHAT KIND OF IDIOTS ARE YOU TWO!

**Everyone else**: (cowers behind the couch)

**SG**: Ah…haha…Review Responses! And because It's been so long till an update everyone gets cookies AND plushies!

**Riku's gurl**: Thank You! Sorry for the delay (gives cookies and plushies)

**darkwing89**: I don't think we'll put Marluxia in, but I don't know. He just sorta creeps me out. (gives cookies and plushies)

**CodeLyoko**: I saw your fic, It's really good! Where is Dunedin? (gives cookies and plushies)

**Tolea**: Don't yell at the poor puppy! It's OK, Sora7(huggles puppy). You watch Full Metal Alchemist? I've never seen it, but Demonslayer14 says it's good. (gives cookies and plushies)

**Mew Ssomsie**: Here's your update! (gives cookies and plushies)

**Courn:** Hmm… I dunno…Maybe Aerith will make an appearance. (gives cookies and plushies)

**Fatalfeline**: Sorry for the wait…again. ARGH, I'm really sorry about the Minna-san thing. It means "everyone" in Japanese. We lived there for a few years so we picked up a few words that we sorta forget that no one else knows. Sorry. Gosh, You have a lot of friends on this site! (gives cookies and plushies)

**dark dragon knight1993**: Rikku sounds really funny. Though, I think, even if I had played the game, it would be a bit confusing. You know…Rikku…Riku…Though that would be funny…(gives cookies and plushies)

**Emmy19**: Here's your update!(gives cookies and plushies)

**Demonslayer14**: You went to Busch? Did you like Alpengiest? That one's my favorite. Now Apollo's Chariot, on the other hand…NEVER again. Thank You! (gives cookies and plushies)

**EvilEnigmaticMoomba**: Um…Do you like Jarjar or something? Any ways, Thank You very much! (gives cookies and plushies)

**Kamden**: They are going to go to Isles Of Adventure, but after Busch Gardens, Tampa. You live in Orlando? I love Florida, except for the hurricanes…It's warm there. (gives cookies and plushies)

**Hurkydoesntknow**: Thank You! (gives cookies and plushies)

**Weirdo**: Thank You! (gives cookies and plushies)

**Dragon-Grrrrl**: Thank You! (gives cookies and plushies)

Well, that's it. Lot's of reviews, again! Thank You ALL! Now remember Press the pretty button and review! Ja Ne (bye)!


	9. The Plane

**LL**: Hiya, guys. SG got her wisdom teeth pulled the other day so I'm doing the intro…

**SG**: (Can't talk 'cause of swelling and pain) Humph, dis na a goo a I oo 't. (translation: It's not as good as I do it.)

**LL**: Huh?

**Cloud:** I think the chipmunk is trying to say something. (referring to the swelling that did, in fact, make her look like a chipmunk)

**LL**: Uh-oh.

**SG:** (Jumps off couch and starts throwing random objects at Cloud) Aa id oo ay! (What did you say!)

**LL:** Axel do the disclaimer, NOW!

**Axel:** They don't own us! (runs and hides behind couch)

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Part 1 ½**

**The Plane**

* * *

…And gulped down the contents.

"Hey, what are you eating, Axel?" Sora asked, leaning over the seat to look at him.

"Noffink." Axel's mouth was crammed full. Riku leaned over, too, and spotted the sugar bag.

"Uh, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Those tickets were in your room, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is going to be a long trip." Axel began getting a crazy sort of look in his eyes, and he began bouncing in his seat.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stop…" A passing Flight Attendant, by the name of Tina, said.

"HYPERHYPERHYPER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"SIR, please stop…"

"HYPERHYPERHYPERHYPER!"

"SIR, stop…"

"HHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPERRRRR!"

"SIR SHUT UP."

"HHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!" Then, with amazing strength, Tina lifted Axel over her shoulder, carried him over to the lavatory, tossed him in and slammed the door.

"Did you know him?" She asked Cloud, her once perfect hair falling out of its bun.

"Know who?"

"Never mind." She walked off.

"I guess we'll have to bail him out again." Rep said, shaking his head.

"We could not…" Seph said with a smirk, but he quickly waved his hands and said, "Just kidding, just kidding." When Kairi gave him her "death glare".

"Hey, let me out!" Axel screamed from the bathroom. Ansem hadn't looked up from his Voodoo dolls.

"What are you doing with those, Ansem! I told you to leave them behind!" Kairi yelled.

"I'm not doing anything. Besides there was plenty of room in my suitcase for them."

"Really." Kairi said skeptically.

"Yep. I mean who needs all those clothes, anyway?"

"How many outfits did you bring." Kairi asked through gritted teeth.

"One." Kairi's eye was twitching spasmodically.

"Which…one …was…that…?"

"The one I'm wearing."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ONE YOU'RE WEARING?"

"Ma'am. Please be quiet." Tina was back.

"Just what I said…I only brought one outfit. It's not like I need to change everyday."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"MA'AM! SHUT UP OR I'LL PUT YOU IN THE BATHROOM LIKE I DID YOUR FRIEND!"

"LETMEOUTLETMEOUT!" Axel yelled.

"I WILL NOT SHUT UP!"

And so, Kairi became the occupant of the lavatory across from Axel…

* * *

"And we will now begin our feature presentation for this flight…The Lizzie McGuire Movie" Came the pilots voice over the speakers.

"The Lizzie McGuire Movie? What's that?" Sephiroth asked.

"Dunno." Cloud said gazing up at the screen but soon wishing he hadn't

**

* * *

Five minutes later:**

"AHHHH MAKE IT STOPPPPP!" Cloud yelled jumping out of his seat and running towards the TV screen but was stopped by Tina.

"Sir please sit down."

"NOOOO I'm gonna destroy that $ movie!"

"SIR!" With that she picked him up and soon joined Axel in the bathroom.

"YOU # Attendent wait till I'm out of here!" He yelled.

"LEMEOUTLEMEOUTLEMEOUT!" Axel yelled.

After that Tina started to serve drinks

"Hehehe." Ansem chuckled as he took a voodoo doll that looked exactly like Tina and as she served Seph he took a needle and poked the dolls butt.

"Ouch,sir!"

"What!" Seph said as Tina smacked him on the face and moved on.

"Hehehe." Ansem said poking her again.

"OUCH! STOP IT, SIR!" And again she lifted Seph up and (With difficulty) started hauling him off towards another bathroom. However, here Tina's incredible strength gave out, as Sephiroth was struggling a lot. It finally took an angry-looking blonde teen, wielding a large metal mallet, to knock him out and get him into an empty lavatory.

"Thank you very much, Ma'am." Tina gasped, locking the door.

"Just get me a drink." Lakchine said in a disgruntled voice.

"Lakchine, what are you doing here?" Rep asked.

"SHH!" Yuffie and a younger blonde girl in the seat next to Lakchine hissed.

"Oh, hey Namine!" Sora called.

"Quiet! I'm watching the movie!"

"Yeah!" Yuffie agreed.

"How can you watch junk like that?" Leon asked, making a face.

"This is a masterpiece! How can you call it junk?" Yuffie asked, shocked.

"Lakchine! He's calling Lizzie McGuire junk!"

"So?"

"Stop him, PLEASE!" Grumbling, the teen banged Leon on the head before he knew what was happening, and shoved him into the lavatory with Sephiroth.

"But what are you doing here, Lakchine?" Riku asked.

"Well, we got these tickets that let us into any theme park in the US. So we decided to go to Tampa/Orlando area and try them there."

"Cool! We got the same tickets!" Said Sora.

"What hotel are you staying at?"

"Mariott, Tampa." Rep informed her.

"Same as us. So I guess we're stuck with each other."

"Guess so…"

"Your plane will be landing shortly. Can everyone, excluding the crazy people in the bathroom, please return to their seats." Came the pilot's voice. In a half an hour, they had rescued Axel, Cloud, Leon and Sephiroth from the airport security, picked up their luggage, and piled onto the bus that would take them to the hotel.

**

* * *

SG: (Grumbling)**

**Cloud:** (Bandaged up)

**LL and the rest of the crew**: (Hiding behind sofa)

Sorry about the wait, everyone. I hope we haven't lost too many readers. Now time for **REVIEW RESPONSES**:

**Riku's gurl**: Glad you liked the plushies! (Gives cookies)

**Emmy19**: Yup, sugar high again. We seem to do that a lot. (Gives cookies)

**Dragon-Grrrrl**: (Laughs)(Gives cookies)

**Mew Ssomie**: I agree…Poor Kairi(Gives cookies)

**DemonofDoom**: Thanks! Umm, I actually don't know if Lucky Charms explode…We just wanted a sugary cereal(more sugar means harder to clean). (Gives cookies)

Mr. Grae: Yup. Five pounds. Thank Goodness For Tina! (Gives cookies)

**Demonslayer14**: Daggers...? COOL! (Gives cookies)

**Tolea**: You have ANOTHER Cerberus? O.o (Gives cookies)

**Dark dragon knight1993**: YAY FOR RUROUNI KENSHIN! (Gives cookies)

**Rena**: I'm pretty sure we're not going to add Disney characters, but you never know. Maybe we'll have a guest appearance. (Gives cookies)

**DarkCatriona**: OH, NO! We've traumatized someone! (Gives cookies)

**Horsie890**: Thanks! (Gives cookies)

**EvilEnigmaticMoomba**: YAY! A comment on the cliffie! (Gives cookies)

**Lady Sonora the Black-Ros**e: Thank You! (Gives cookies)

Read and Review, Please! Ja Ne!


	10. Hotel Accommodations

**SG:** Hiya! I'm back, and all better!

**LL**: (with bumps on head) Yeah, she's sane (sort of) again, after she's run around with a baseball bat for a week.

**Cloud: **(limping) You're late with the chapter. Again.

**SG: **Hehe…Sorry about that. Speaking of lateness, we're really sorry, but we've got camp and Manga drawing class for the next two weeks, then we're going to Canada for another week. So the updates may be slow in coming.

**LL:** Sorry.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**SG:** Oh, as several people pointed out, we forgot to disclaim Lizzie Mcguire. We don't own it (And don't particularly want to).

**Axel**: And they don't own us either!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Hotel Accommodations**

"Thank goodness we're off that plane." Axel sighed as the bus drove towards the hotel.

"Yeah, but…I still can't help but think we forget something…" Ansem trailed off.

* * *

**Back at the plane:**

"HELLO!YOU GUY'S FORGETING SOMETHING? I'M STILL HERE!" Kairi yelled. She was still stuck in the bathroom on the plane.

* * *

"Probably nothing... right Kairi? Hey, where's Kairi?" Riku asked. 

"Oh no. We left her back at the plane! She'll never let us live this down!" Cloud groaned.

So after fifteen minutes they had rescued Kairi from the plane.

"I will NEVER let you live this down!" She screamed.

"I told you." Cloud moaned

"It couldn't be any worse." Sephiroth said.

"Nope." Axel said gloomily. He had had to get rid of all his candy before anyone would let him on the bus.

* * *

**At the hotel:**

"I'm sorry, sir, but you don't have any reservations." The clerk at the desk wasn't letting them have their rooms.

"Gimme my room, &&&" Lakchine called the clerk something that made Namine yell.

"Yes, Ma'am!" The clerk said handing a key card to Lakchine.

"See ya tomorrow." Lakchine growled. She walked away muttering something about losers and annoying clerks. Namine ran after her waving goodbye over her shoulder.

"Now give us our key, mister!" Rep said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"WHY THE $&&$$ NOT, YOU &!" Cloud screamed. It seemed the airplane ride had worn on everyone's nerves.

"You don't have reservations."

"&&$&#" Cloud screamed.

"Profanity will get you nowhere."

"Why you little-!" Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. They both started to smirk.

"Uh, guys…Cloud and Sephiroth have that 'I'm going to threaten someone look'." Yuffie said. Sephiroth and Cloud pulled out their swords.

"Well, Seph, I think we need to teach this guy some manners, don't you think so?" Cloud said, still smirking.

"I do think so, Cloud. He just has no respect." The clerk was looking rather pale.

"Sir's…" They jumped at him, waving their swords wildly (nearly taking off poor Rep's head in the process). The clerk screamed and ran off.

"I told you that trick works every time!" Seph told Cloud.

"And you guys say I scream like a girl." Lexeaus said. Leon started rummaging around behind the desk, and Kairi started typing on the computer.

"There. We're entered under reservations." Kairi said, standing up.

"And here're our key cards!" Leon added.

"Great! Now we need a good nights sleep, and we'll all be back to normal!" Sora said happily.

"What, do you mean back to normal! Are you implying that we aren't NORMAL?" Kairi yelled.

"Uh…goodnight everyone!" Sora ran as fast as he could towards the room that he and Riku would share.

"He does have a point." Said Yuffie. "Good night all." She walked into Kairi and her room. Kairi soon followed. The rest said their good nights and split up, Axel and Ansem, Leon and Rep, Zexion and Lex, and Cloud and Sephiroth all shared rooms.

* * *

**Sometime around midnight:**

CRASH! BANG! BLAM!

Everyone jumped out of their beds and ran toward the hallway. The noises, which hadn't stopped, seemed to be coming from Cloud and Sephiroth's room.

"What could they be doing in there?" Rep yelled over the noise.

"No clue! How do we get in?" Sora answered.

"Lucky for all of us I swiped a master keycard!" Kairi smirked. She inserted the card but before she could open it, the door burst open and they were all knocked back. Cloud and Sephiroth came through the door, swords out and fighting.

"Why are you two doing that at this time of night!" Riku yelled. Cloud and Seph didn't answer, but over the clashing of their swords everyone heard a funny, grating noise. They all sweat-dropped.

"They're…fighting…in…their…sleep." Sora said.

"WE WOKE UP BECAUSE THEY WERE FIGHTING IN THEIR _SLEEP_!" Kairi screamed. The rest tried to quiet her (it was the middle of the night, after all).

"SHUT THE #&#& UP!" Lakchine yelled down the hall. Of course during this whole escapade, no one noticed that Axel was nowhere to be seen. He was sneaking up the hall, the front of his night-shirt stuffed full of something.

"Axel? What are you doing?" Ansem had noticed him.

"Hehe…What are you guys doing out here?" He looked very nervous.

"Cloud 'n Seph were having a fight in their sleep! And now Kairi's yelling at them." And she was, as Leon and Riku wrestled the swords away, and Rep and Sora pushed them back to their beds (neither one had woken up).

"Oh, okay."

"Alright, everyone." Sora said, panting and closing the door. "Let's go back to bed."

"Come on, Kairi. You can rant at them in the morning." Yuffie said, yawning. Kairi stalked back to her room, still fuming, and slammed the door.

"Well, that was exciting, right Axel?" Ansem said closing their door.

"Yeah…" Axel waited until he was sure Ansem was asleep before emptying out the front of his shirt. Inside was all the sugar and candy in the kitchen. He tucked it all under his bed before lying down and closing his eyes.

* * *

YAY! Another sugar high is coming! Next chapter: Breakfast (again) and Rental Cars! 

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Riku's Gurl:** I know. I've actually never seen The Lizzie Mcguire Movie, but I hate the TV show. (gives cookies)

**DemonofDoom**: You got your wisdom teeth out last January? I had all four out at one time, too. It hurt. A lot. (gives cookies)

**CodeLyoko**: Here's your plushie! (gives "Axel on sugar high" plushie and cookies)

**DarkCatriona:** Thank You! (gives cookies)

**Darkestsoul**: Thanks! (gives cookies)

**Dark Dragon Knight1993**: Of course you could! But it would be nice if you could put in that it was our idea. Thank you! (gives cookies)

**Tolea:**

**SG:** Poor Rep! Sorry but I think Sora7 is cuter. Right LL? Hey, where's LL?

**Sora7**: (Burps)

(gives cookies)

**Anime Duchess**: Thank You! (gives cookies)

**Inumaru12**: Not all Flight attendants are that bad…I've seen some really nice ones, and some that are REALLY scary! I agree about Lizzie Mcguire. (gives cookies)

**Emmy19**: Thanks! Yeah…poor Seph…(gives cookies)

**Fatalfeline:** Sorry about the wait. You like the Lizzie Mcguire movie? I've actually never seen it. It was just the first girlie movie that popped into my head. Have some cookies. (gives cookies)

**Horsie890:**

**SG:** Spain…France…New Zealand…! Geez! We were going to go to Australia for vacation last summer but…

**LL:** (covers SG's mouth) No rants, Sis.

**SG**: (sighs) Long story short…One &#&#& admiral, and an evacuation later we didn't get to go. That was a bit confusing, wasn't it? Extra cookies for putting up with me. (gives extra cookies)

**KingdomHearts lover120**: Thank You! (gives cookies)

Thank You to all of our reviewers! Ja Ne!


	11. Breakfast, again

SG: Sorry we didn't update for so long. We were on vacation(water-skiing is FUN!).

**LL**: Then our Grandpa got put in the hospital and Dad commandeered the laptop(that we have all of our files on it) and took it with him to visit him.

**SG**: So now we finally have our compy back. And we're updating.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**SG**: We don't own much…at all.

**Cloud:** I thought WE were doing the disclaimer.

**Axel**: HYPERHYPERHYPER!

**Lakchine:** (Hits Axel with mallet) SHUT UP!

**SG, LL, and rest of cast:** (sweatdrops)

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts at the Theme Park**

**Part 1 ½**

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

**The Next** **Morning :**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock in room 7 rang at 8 o'clock in the morning. Axel's eyes fluttered open, and he glanced around to see Ansem yawning.

"Morning, Axel." Ansem said to him, grinning.

Then Axel seized Ansem, opened the door, and flung him out into the hall. Ansem hit his head on the door in front of him, which swung open to reveal a very grumpy Lakchine. Behind her was Namine on the couch with her thumb in her mouth.

"You little $$! Why the &# did you just RAM into MY DOOR!" She screeched at him, as Axel slammed the other door.

"What in the world is going on out there?" Sora called from next door.

"Axel just locked me out of my room and I think he might have sugar!" Ansem yelled.

"Crap!" Sora cried.

"Let's get the others up and then we'll take care of Axel." Riku said coming out of the room he and Sora shared.

Five minutes later everyone had assembled in the hall.

"Axel! Let us in!" Yuffie yelled.

"NO! YOU'LL NEVER GET MY PRECIOUS SUGAR!" Axel yelled, giggling madly.

"My master key isn't working!" Kairi said. "I wonder why?"

"So what'll we do!" Lexeaus exclaimed.

"Use your head." Riku said sarcastically. Sephiroth and Zexion looked at each other and broke into smirks. Then they grabbed Lex around the middle and slammed his head into the door.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Riku yelled. Lexeaus had lost consciousness.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Seph asked. They walked cautiously into the room. A familiar red-haired figure was huddled in the corner.

"Hehe, hi, guys! You're still not getting my sugar! MWAHAHA!" Axel yelled, trying to make a run for it.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sora said. Riku, Leon, Sephiroth, Zexion, and Ansem all dog piled on top of the fleeing sugar addict. It took about five minutes to subdue Axel and confiscate his stash. Luckily, he hadn't gotten to eat much and the shock from five not-exactly-feather-light teens jumping on him had knocked most of the sugar-high out. Then they all headed down to breakfast.

* * *

**At Breakfast**:

They lined up along the buffet table, Kairi in the front and Ansem and Axel in the back.

"Oooh! Look, Yuffie, they have doughnuts!" Kairi said.

"Do they have chocolate? With sprinkles?" Yuffie asked, grinning.

"You know, if you eat too many of those you'll get fat." Rep said obliviously. The two girls proceeded to wallop him into oblivion.

"ARE YOU SAYING WE'RE FAT?" Kairi yelled

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D MAKE A STUPID COMMENT LIKE THAT, REP!" Yuffie added. The rest of them just kept moving. An insulted teenage girl was one of the scariest things on earth, but two insulted teenage girls were definitely detrimental to your health. Things went pretty quietly until Cloud got to the waffle iron. He dumped on his batter, turned it on, but when he went to take it out…

"OW! THAT &$ (& (&&$$ )) ((&$ $& $!" A lady walking by covered her daughter's ears. A young boy by the bacon was watching with awe. But when Cloud's steady stream of profanity reached the ears of one grandmotherly lady…

"YOUNG MAN! THERE ARE CHIDREN HERE! YOU NEED YOUR MOUTH WASHED OUT!" She proceeded to hit the poor, unsuspecting and burnt-fingered blond upside the head several times with her purse. Pretty soon, Cloud joined Rep in dreamland. Everyone else walked over to a table, sat down, and ate.

* * *

**Five minutes later:**

"I'm bored!" Axel complained. He and Ansem had devoured their food so fast that the others had only just started.

"Darkness!" Ansem said.

"Don't start that again!" Axel said grumpily.

"Will you two be quiet!" Kairi was still grumpy.

"Come on, Ansem. Let's go look at the food again." The Troublesome Two stalked off towards the buffet. The stepped over their unconscious companions and walked along the tables. They stopped by the cereal.

"Hey, Axel."

"Yeah?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" With identical, evil grins, they grabbed a small, one-serving-size box of Fruit Loops and rushed over to the microwave. Tossing the box in, they looked at the buttons.

"Hey Ansem! This has a handy 'self-destruct' button, just like that hot dog machine!" Axel said happily. No longer bored, he pressed the button and…

* * *

"Guy's, they're by the microwave." Seph said, looking over his shoulder. They all looked at each other and chorused…

"Three…two…one…" BOOM. They sighed.

* * *

"COOL!"

"DARKNESS!"

Sephiroth and Leon grabbed Rep and Cloud, and Kairi and Riku grabbed Axel and Ansem, and they all dashed madly out the door, just as someone started yelling "WHO DID THIS!"

"Phew! That was close!" Sora gasped. "Let's get to that rental car place before anything else happens."

* * *

**Rental Car Place:**

"Do you have a car that can hold…(Head count) fourteen people?" Riku asked the clerk.

"And goes over 100 mph." Cloud piped up.

"Shut up, moron." Leon muttered pounding the boy on the head.

"Yes sir we do. It's $750 for ten days." The clerk told Riku ignoring Cloud comment.

"One moment please." Riku said turning around

"Okay, cough up." He told the group holding out his hand.

"Fine." Everyone said, paying their share.

"Here you go." Riku said to the clerk holding out the cash. They all climbed in and were off to the next park.

* * *

**SG:** There you go! And again, sorry for the wait.

**LL**: And before we do the review responses, we would like to say that the two of us will be doing a new story:

**SG**: It's called "Survivor: Anime Style" And there will be several KH characters in it.

**LL**: Basically, we're going to put all the coolest characters we can think of on a deserted Island to play Survivor! And the thing is, each chapter we vote off whoever the REVIEWERS want off.

**SG**: So go read that after we post it…

**LL**: And don't forget to review!

**Lakchine: **That was a shameless bit of advertising.

**SG:** Hehe…Sorry. Review Responses!

* * *

**Gothmaniac:** He did…sorta. We forgot to put it in the Chappie, but he went down to the little hotel store and bought it all. But he has to hide it or everyone would confiscate it. (gives cookies)

**DarkCatriona**: Their mental states are not good at all…a psychiatrists dream. Thanks and have some cookies! (gives cookies)

**Inumaru12**: Thanks! (gives cookies)

**Riku's gurl**: Thank You! (gives cookies)

**Kingdomhearts lover120:** There! Something exploded! Don't worry, more are to come! (gives cookies)

**Dark Dragon knight1993:** Holland and France? Geez…I haven't really been to Europe; just passed through. HAHA! I think we may use that! Have some cookies! (gives cookies)

**CodeLyoko**: Glad you like the plushie! Have some cookies! (gives cookies)

**TaKiDoNo13**: Thank You! (gives cookies)

**jlh28532**: Thank You! (gives cookies)

**Tolea**: Maybe…We can slip you in. Thank you for the Plushie! (huggles plushie) (gives cookies)

**Hurkydoesn'tknow:** Thank You! (gives cookies)

**Wolviana**: Thank You! (gives cookies)

**DemonofDoom:** Ummm…decapitation? Ok-ay. (gives cookies)

**Sweatthangpaige**: Thank You! (gives cookies)

**Demonslayer14:** You got stuck in a airplane bathroom? O.O Thank You! (gives cookies)

**Horsie890**: The only ones that could vote are Zexion and Lexeaus, so I don't think we'll do that. But it would've been funny! (gives cookies)

**Fenrir Hirano**: YAY! Kenshin stuff! WAHOOO! (gives cookies)

**Darkwing89**: It's OK, and Thanks for reviewing! (gives cookies)

**Shale101**: Thanks! (gives cookies)

**Kh fan**: Thank You! (gives cookies)

**Kikofreako**: NOT THE ANGRY CLOUD! (gives cookies)

**Kairi7:** Thanks, and I'll let you know if we need some help! (gives cookies)

**Kairi:** Thank You! (gives cookies)

* * *

**SG:** Geez, that's a lot of reviews…Thank You!

**LL:** See ya later!


	12. Never let Cloud Drive

**SG:** (hiding behind overturned table) Uh, sorry for the long wait. Please don't chase us with pitchforks or anything.

**LL:** (cowering behind sofa with rest of the cast) Yeah!

**SG:** Soccer season is always busy. Between the two of us and our little sisters, we have practice every night of the week, and games all day on both Saturday and Sunday. We're really sorry…

**LL**: …but here's your chapter!

**Sephiroth:** Finally…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Ansem**: Darkness! (**Translation:** SG and LL don't own Kingdom Hearts or Busch Gardens or anything else that appears in this fic, besides the plot. They are, however, very angry at Square-Enix for moving the KH2 release date back to March 1st.)

**Cloud:** Wow. He can say a lot in one word, can't he?"

* * *

…Unfortunately for them, Cloud ended up in the driver's seat. This will not end well…

"Now let's see what this bucket of bolts can do!" Cloud yelled.

"This will not end well." Riku muttered. (See, I told you!). Cloud floored it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as the van hurtled around a corner.

"CLOUD! IF WE SURVIVE, I SWEAR I WILL #&& _KILL_ YOU!" Lakchine screamed.

"This is fun!" Namine yelled.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Lexeaus yelled, starting to scream like a girl.

"GET THE $& OFF OF ME!" Riku yelled as Zexion slid into him.

"DARKNESS!" Guess who…

WEEEE-OOOO! WEEEEE-OOOOO! Came the police sirens behind them.

"ACK! Not the cops!" Cloud yelped. Then, he somehow managed to switch places with poor Rep, who was sitting in the passenger seat and happened to only have his learners permit. When the cop peered into the van/bus he saw Cloud sitting innocently in the other side of the car, half of the people in the backseat had passed out, and poor, poor Rep was clutching the wheel.

"Son, I need to see your license." He told the clone. Rep stared at him, then at the wheel, then at Cloud, then back at the officer. And then he passed out.

* * *

**15 minutes later: **

When they finally got away from the officer and made it to the park, Zexion was driving, Rep had lost his learners permit, and Riku, Namine, Sora, Yuffie, and Cloud where the only ones still conscious (Lakchine had actually been knocked out by her own mallet. That was the only reason Cloud was still alive). Unfortunately for Cloud, they where waking up.

"Ugh. My head!" Lakchine muttered. Cloud paled visibly and ran for the park entrance. Soon there was a rather angry mob chasing after him.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"YEAH, RIGHT!" They yelled back at him. Then they all ran through the park gate, throwing their tickets in the air. The tickets were caught and scanned by a rather disgruntled lady in a Busch gardens uniform. Poor Cloud couldn't stay ahead very long, and was soon caught and throttled.

"Ok, we're in Morocco. This park is themed after Africa, I think. Now what do we do?" Sora asked. Riku was about to reply when they all heard several gasps. Kairi, Yuffie, and Namine had all gone starry-eyed and yelled two words simultaneously:

"GIFT SHOP!"

"Oh, no." Suddenly, the three females grabbed everyone else and dashed into the small shop, which had stuffed animals and snow globes in addition to the usual tee-shirts. Unfortunately, two people managed to slip away (this seems to happen a lot)…

"Gee, that was a close one, huh, Axel? Axel?" Ansem said, looking around for his friend. Axel had a look very similar to the one the girls had worn just a few minutes before. He was staring at a shop whose sign said "Sultan's Sweets, Candy and Ice Cream Shop." Axel started making a dash for it when someone grabbed him from behind.

"Oh, no you don't. If you even think about going into that shop, I'll bash your sugar-loving skull in." Lakchine was not playing around. "Namine, get out here this minute. If you buy anything now, you'll have to lug it around the park all day."

"But, Lakchy…"

"NOW! AND DO **NOT** CALL ME THAT!" Grumbling, the three girls trudged out of the shop. The boys, however, couldn't get out soon enough.

"Thank you, Lakchine!" Rep moaned.

"What do you have against gift shops?" Yuffie asked.

"How about the shop part?" Zexion muttered.

"Ok, guys. The first stop on the map is the Myombe Chimpanzee and Great Ape preserve. You know, they've got a lot of animals here."

"Monkeys? Hey, Axel, maybe you're related!" Lexeaus said.

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh." Axel retorted sarcastically.

* * *

**At the Myombe Preserve:**

They all walked into a caveish looking place, with glass walls that let you see the chimps. Everyone watched the monkeys running around with no small amount of "Oh, that's soooo cute" from the girls. But Ansem was bored. As he stared around, he saw a lone chimpanzee, by the name of Fred, standing right beside the glass and staring at him. Ansem walked over to him.

Ansem stared.

Fred stared.

Ansem scratched his head.

Fred scratched his head.

Ansem scratched his butt.

Fred scratched his butt.

"Hey Axel! Come see! I found a really cool monkey!" Ansem yelled over his shoulder. Axel came over to see.

"Oooh oooh! Ooh ooooh ahhh aaaahhh!" (translation: Hey George! Come see! I found a really cool human!) Fred grunted over his shoulder. One of the other monkeys (by the name of George) came over to see.

"Look, Axel! He does everything that I do! It's almost like he's smart or something!"

"Ooooohhhh oooohoooh ahhh ah ah aaaahh!" (Look George! He does everything that I do! It's almost like he's smart or something!)

"Ooh! Let me try Ansem!" Axel walked up to the glass and scratched his head. George jumped at the glass as though he was trying to attack him. Axel screamed, ran and hid behind Sephiroth.

"Aw, does the monkey _scare_ poor little Axel?" Seph said teasingly.

"That monkey is EVIL!" Axel yelled.

"Come on, guys let's go to the next thing." Sora said. They all were fine until they saw what was next…

"CLYDSDALES!" Poor Cloud…

* * *

**SG:** Muwahahahaha! New Chappie is written!

**LL:** You're a nutcase, Sis.

**SG**: I know! Isn't it great! (mutters) And it's not like you're helping a whole lot with the writing…

**LL: **(didn't hear anything)

**SG:** (sigh) Review Responses!

* * *

Kikofreako: (Gasp) You don't like Riku! And you're welcome for the cookies. Have some more! (Gives Cookies)

CodeLyoko: Ok-ay…(backs away slowly) Don't worry! There will be plenty of Sugar high in the future! (Gives Cookies)

Kh Fan: I'm sorry it took so long! (Gives Cookies)

Riku's Gurl: I actually don't know if cereal can explode in the microwave…It was just a random thought, and now it seems to be everyone's favorite part! I'll have to try it to see (grins evilly) (Gives Cookies)

Hurkydoesntknow: Here's your update! Sorry it took so long. (Gives Cookies)

Whatever: Thank you! Sorry this took so long. (Gives Cookies)

Kingdom Alchemist: Thank You! (Gives Cookies)

Tolea: Actually, we did put Ed-kun in Anime Survivor. Thanks for reviewing! And Happy Birthday(even if it is very late)! (Gives Cookies)

Shale 101: Thank You! (Gives Cookies)

Inumaru12: Thank You! (Gives Cookies)

DemonofDoom: Yeah, it sounds like you think like Seph. Have some cookies! (Gives Cookies)

Sephcloud11: Thank You! (Gives Cookies)

Kairi7: Thank You and You're Welcome! Have some cookies! (Gives Cookies)

Fencergirl00: Ooh, Big dogs. I like big dogs! I have a German Shepard and she's huge…(Gives Cookies)

FatalFeline: Thank You! (Gives Cookies)

EvilEnigmaticMoomba: YAY! NO EVIL POTATOES! (Gives Cookies)

Jlh28532: Thank You! (Gives Cookies)

Light Dragon SunsSong: HunterxHunter? I've heard of it, but never read it…Is it any good? (Gives Cookies)

Flower Girl: Thank You! (Gives Chocolate Chip Cookies)

Xstarryxskiesx: Thank You! (Gives Cookies and Zexion Plushie)

* * *

**SG:** Well that's all for now folks! I actually looked online and found a map for the park!

**LL:** It's at h t t p/ w w w. busch g ar dens.c om/bus chgard ens/fla /pipa rkm ap.as px

**SG:** Just copy, paste and delete the spaces!

**Cloud:** You better not take so long again…

**SG and LL:** Ja Ne!


	13. Beware the Clydesdales!

**SG:** HIYA EVRYONE!

**LL**: Why are you yelling?

**SG:** I HAVE NO CLUE!

**LL:** Ok…Well this is a pretty quick update, right?

**SG:** HYPER!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Cloud:** If those two owned Kingdom Hearts, Riku would be the main character…

**Sora:** HEY!

**Cloud**: Seph and I would have a much larger part…

**Seph:** And Goofy and Donald wouldn't exist.

**Riku:** Of course, that isn't the case, so they obviously don't own it or Busch.

* * *

"WHY ARE THERE &&&&&& CLYDESDALES HERE! WHY!" Cloud screamed.

"Because Anheiser-Busch's symbol is the Clydesdale. These are the famous Busch Clydesdales." Kairi informed him.

"You're just prejudiced against horses." Yuffie sniffed, stalking over to the fence. Everyone else followed her.

"Come on, man, they aren't that bad." Leon said, shaking his head.

"Wanna bet?" Cloud snarled.

"What kind of bet?" Leon started smirking. Cloud smirked, too.

"How about this: You climb inside the fence, walk up to a horse, and pat its head. If you come back with all your hair, I'll give you twenty bucks." Cloud felt pretty smug. There was no way that Leon would come back unscathed.

"You got a bet!" Leon agreed. _This is such easy money_. He ran past the others and vaulted the fence into the Clydesdale enclosure.

"LEON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kairi yelled.

"WINNING TWENTY BUCKS!" He yelled back. Leon walked over to one of the giant horses. This particular one was big even for a Clydesdale and had an evil sort of glint in his eye. If Leon had really been paying attention, he defiantly wouldn't have picked that particular horse, but he wasn't, so on with the story.

Well, Leon approached the horse, his arm extended. "Nice horsey, nice horsey. Please don't eat my hair, or I'll lose twenty bucks." The evil glint grew. Then, quite suddenly, the horse made his move.

"EEEEEKKKKKK! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID HORSE!" Leon ran screaming around the corral. The Clydesdale was right at his heels. Cloud was dying of laughter.

"Well, I guess we need to save him, don't we?" Sora sighed.

"No way!" Cloud giggled. "This is hilarious!"

"I, for once, have to agree with Cloud." Seph said. The others gaped at him.

"You're AGREEING with CLOUD!"

"IT'S THE APOCOLYSPE!"

"EVERYONE TO THE BUNKER!"

"HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" Leon screamed.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE SO HEARTLESS! GO GET HIM NOW!" All cowered in the face of Kairi's wrath.

"Yes ma'am!" They all said. So when Leon made his tenth circuit of the corral, Zexion and Rep, grabbed from right beneath the demon horses grasping teeth. Poor Leon was trembling.

"Evil…horsey…" He stammered, slightly swirly-eyed.

"HAH! I told you Clydesdales were evil!" Cloud said triumphantly.

"Ahhh, poor Squall…" Yuffie said sympathetically. Then she started giggling. This escalated into full-scale laughter as the victim of the horses initial attack became evident.

"That's Leon…Hey, what's so funny!" Then he turned around to look at his backside. There, where a large piece of pant fabric had been torn by unforgiving equine teeth, were his clearly visible boxers. They were pink with little words on them.

"Hey, what do they say?" Lex asked.

"Excuse me! It's rude to try to read people's boxers!" Leon yelled desperately. Riku leaned slightly closer, then sweat-dropped.

"They say 'Dance Dance Revolution. And they have little hearts on them."

"Ew." Cloud made a face.

"Maybe it is the apocalypse. I'm agreeing with you twice in a day." They all stared at him.

"Well, I don't blame him for agreeing with that one."

"But you still owe me twenty bucks." Leon grinned. Just then a horse walked up and took a bite out of his hair (Of course).

"HA! Now YOU owe ME twenty bucks." Cloud said triumphantly holding out his hand. Reluctantly Leon put the bill in his hand.

"Come on guys. Let's hit a coaster before this chapter ends." Sora said. The other seemed confused.

"Chapter? What chapter?" Namine asked. Sora sweat-dropped.

"Uh…Never mind. Let's just go."

"OK!" So off they went toward Montu, a suspended roller coaster that looked strangely similar to Alpenghist except that it went through what appeared to be Egyptian ruins.

"Bad…memories…" Zexion mumbled, looking sick. "I think I'll sit this one out this time."

"I will, too." Axel said.

"How come?" Lakchine asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. Just don't feel like riding a coaster right now." Axel said with a completely innocent smile. So they all knew that he was up to something. Axel was never innocent.

"Well, I suppose that would be okay, as long as Zexion keeps an eye on you." Sora was still suspicious.

"Sure thing." Zexion said. So they all went and got on the ride.

'Hee hee, now I can explore those Egyptian ruins. Maybe there's buried treasure or something!' Axel thought. 'Now I just have to wait until Mr. Zombie over there looks the other way…' Just then, Zexion turned very green and ran to the bathroom. 'Or he get's sick…' Axel ran over to the fenced off "Egyptian ruins". He had such good time running around looking for "Egyptian Treasure" that he completely forgot that the roller coaster ran through them.

"Oooh, lookie, a baseball hat. But I wonder how someone lost it…?" He heard screams over his head coming toward him fast. "Hey look! There they are! HI GUYS…!"

"AXEL! GET THE $& OUT OF THE WAY!" Lakchine screamed. Then the car and Axel collided with a sickening thud. Luckily, the ride was almost over. When they got to the end, everyone jumped up and ran to the red-haired idiot.

"Axel! Are you okay!" They stood around looking worried. Then suddenly, he sat up.

"Wow! That was great!" Axel shouted. "Can I do that again? And I got a cool baseball hat!"

"You just got hit by a ROLLER COASTER going more than 60MPH! Even I'm not that stupid!" Ansem yelled at him.

"Gee, this day is just full of surprises. Ansem's making sense, Cloud and Sephiroth are agreeing. What'll happen next?" Riku said, shaking his head. To tell you the truth, that's a good question…

* * *

**SG:** Well, what did ya think?

**LL:** Beware the Clydesdales…

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Kh fan**: Thankies! (Gives cookies)

**CodeLyoko:** Sorry we took so long…Have some cookies.(Gives cookies)

**Kikofreako:** Sorry, no sugar in this Chappie. It's coming though!(Gives cookies)

**Hurkydoesntknow**: Thank you! And yeah, poor Rep. We seem to torture him a lot. Well, we torture everyone a lot…(Gives cookies)

**Fatalfeline**: I'm sooooo sorry we took so long. But, now that soccer season is over we should be able to update sooner. Have some cookies!(Gives cookies)

**DemonofDoom:** Thank you. Um, Ketchup flavored cookies? Ok-ay. Have some cookies!(Gives cookies)

**Evil Children**: Thank You!(Gives cookies)

**Jlh28532:** There was a donkey there, too? I don't know, When we went there it was actually closed.(Gives cookies)

**Kairi7:** Thank You!(Gives cookies)

**Whatever**: Your microwave broke? Oatmeal? Weird…(Gives cookies)

**Horsie890:** I'm sorry, we didn't see your review…Have some extra cookies to make up for it.(Gives extra cookies)

**Inumaru12**: Sorry we took so long…Have some cookies!(Gives cookies)

**Lila**: Yeah, to tell you the truth, we posted that chapter and then realized that we forgot Kairi! But it all worked out…And yeah, Rep is the other Riku.(Gives cookies)

**Manyissues101:** Was It that much shorter? Hm. Have some cookies!(Gives cookies)

**Rogue fan**: Thank you!(Gives cookies)

**Sephylover13**: Thank You!(Gives cookies)

Tolea: I'm sorry, we didn't know that driving was such a sore point. Sorry! Have some cookies!(Gives cookies)

Kingdom Alchemist: Thank You and You're Welcome!(Gives cookies)

**Michael James Corbally**: I'm sorry! We didn't mean to make you choke! And actually the stupid auto spellcheck on deletes most of our bleeping things. Have some cookies!(Gives cookies)

**Kyle the keyblade weilder3224**: Thank you, but, um, could you not cuss, please? My dad would kill me if he saw something like that on my E-mail…(Gives cookies)

**Mr. Grae**: Sorry about the car chase scene… If we do another we'll try to do better.(Gives cookies)

**Mastersephiroth:** Thank you!(Gives cookies)

**Darklight:** Thank you!(Gives cookies)

**Kingdom hearts lover120**: I'm sorry! Soccer season is a definite killer of spare time. That and school isn't really a piece of cake either (Calculus sucks!). So once again, SORRY!(Gives cookies)

* * *

**SG:** Please review! Sorry I was so short with the responses, but it's already past my bedtime.

**SG and LL**: Ja Ne!


	14. Christmas Special!

**Kingdom Hearts at the Theme Park: The Christmas Special**

Written by soccergirl13, the midget in the corner, mistress of celeritas and legolord91.

**SG:** Hi guys! Welcome to our Christmas special!

**Midget: **Yeah! The Christmas special! DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET!

**LL:** Beware the angry midget.

**Mistress**: E equals mc squared! Stroganoff!

**SG:** Let's go bake some cookies for Santa!

**Midget:** Cookies sound good.

**LL:** Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Cookies!

**Mistress:** Wait a second! We can't bake cookies for Santa!

**SG:** Why not?

**Mistress:** It's because….because…. CHOCOLATE!

**LL:** (Throws chocolate at Mistress and hits her in the head) Here ya go!

**Midget:** Oh, please! Why does she get chocolate? I refuse to give in to her random demands!

**SG**: Get on with it, mistress!

**Mistress:** blmectry (translation: We don't own KH! Or anything else other than the plot!)

**LL:** Woo hoo! An intro AND a disclaimer, all in one!

* * *

The fourteen friends (not necessarily, but let's go with it) were wandering around the mall between theme parks. They were doing their Christmas shopping. Well, at least the girls were (and Seph). The rest of the boys and Lakchine were sulking. Needless to say, shopping is not a popular hobby among teenage boys (and Lakchine). 

"HOLY CRUMPETS!" Seph squealed, "THERE'S A SALE ON HELLO KITTY STUFF! EVERYTHING IS 50-75 PERCENT OFF!"

"Shut up, Seph! You're making people stare at us! If we get thrown out of another mall because of one of you…" Kairi trailed off making the threat quite clear.

"Shopping..." Lakchine shuddered. "Back away slowly"

"Back away quickly! QUICKLY!" Sora yelled.

"RUN AWAY SCREAMING! WAH!" cried Axel as he proceeded to do so. Unfortunately for him, he tripped over an elderly lady. Even more unfortunate, it happened to be the same old lady that beat Cloud up at the hotel. And to add to his misfortune he fell into a fountain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT WATER! HOW CAN HYDROGEN AND MY SWEET OXYGEN COMBINE TO MAKE SUCH A FOUL SUBSTANCE! NOOOOO! I'M MELTING!"

"Well, if you played DDR more often, you'd be more coordinated and that probably wouldn't have happened" Leon said smugly.

"Shut up, Squall." Yuffie said.

"IT'S LEON!" He screamed. Axel began climbing out of fountain, but before he made it all the way out, he was accosted by an angry senior citizen. She approached him menacingly, and then…

(We interrupt this fanfic to tell you that you didn't pay your internet bill last month…

…

…

… Well? Why are you still here?...

…

… Oh, you just paid it? Good! Now we can continue the fic!)

Where were we? Oh yes…

…she began to beat him upside the head with her extremely heavy handbag.

"Look, Axel's getting hurt again." Rep said.

"You thinking what I'm thinkin'?" Riku asked.

"Of course." Rep replied. The two of them disappeared for several seconds, and then reappeared with bags of popcorn. Zexion and Lexeaus began commentating on the 'match'.

"That was a nasty uppercut there, eh, Lex?" Zexion said.

"Oh, yeah! And look at her form! Simply amazing!"

"Looks like this match is just about over."

"Uh-huh! Axel will be feeling this in the morning!"

"That's not nice!" Namine said. The old lady finished her "workout" and left with a final whack.

"Ah, man. Well, at least it was a good show. Don't you agree, Sora?" Riku said.

"Yeah! That was totally sweet when- Hey, what am I saying? I'm s'posed to be the good guy! I'm gonna go help Axel!" Sora said.

"Darkness dark darkness dark dark!" said Ansem. (Translation: Good guys don't get much excitement I guess. Wasn't it great though, Rep?)

"Yup. It even lasted long enough for me to finish my popcorn!" Rep replied. "Wasn't that great, Cloud?" Rep looked around. "Hey, guys! Where's Cloud?" For, in the midst of the battle, Cloud had slipped away…

With Cloud…

"Finally! I'm away for those shopping freaks! Now I can look at swords!" Cloud said. Just then, he saw the most beautiful sword in a shop window. The price tag said: $52.37. Cloud checked his wallet. All that came out were some fingernail clippers and a peppermint covered in fuzz.

"I need money!" he said. Then he raced off to a "money making" neighborhood of the mall. There, he saw the old woman who had beat him up at the hotel, and more recently, Axel.

He started to run.

"Slow down sonny, or I'll be forced to lay knuckles upside you're head. Again." She leered venomously, then smiled innocently. "I need someone to be the new children's Santa Claus, the other one quit."

All of a sudden, a man in a red suit came walking out into the hall. "I quit!" said the man throwing a curly white beard on the ground.

"Definitely not!" Cloud replied.

"Don't speak to your elders that way, young man! Besides, there's money involved."

"Can I have $52.37?"

"Plus tax?" She asked sweetly.

"Heck yes, oldster!"

"Don't push it." Said the old lady, throwing the Santa suit at him.

5 minutes later Cloud was dressed in the suit and sat in a big chair, surrounded by fluffy fake snow, hordes of elves and swarms of small children. One particular elf called "Blake" insisted upon skipping around with a giant candy cane. Normally this would simply disturb people, but on this occasion it turned out to be quite painful. You see, Blake would often trip over his own feet and end up whacking people upside the head with the giant, candy- shaped piece of plastic. After a few minutes, Cloud's patience began to wear a bit thin. On the fourth "accidental" assault, 'Santa' grabbed Blake by his jingly elf hat and threw him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. The other elves in the room cheered, most of them sporting bruises and black eyes.

"Bring on the kiddies! I want to get my $52.37 plus tax so I get that dreeeeamy sword."

The worker elves (all except Blake) opened the floodgates and allowed masses, no, battalions, NO, WAIT, ARMIES of sweet, innocent little angels (note sarcasm) stampeded toward the innocent- Hmmmm… No, innocent's not the word. Let's just go with Cloud. The 'elves' jostled them into a single file line of semi-organized chaos.

The first child made his way up to "Santa" and climbed into his lap.

Cloud sighed. "What's your name, kid?"

"It's Jackson." The boy said in a mature, James Bond (who we don't own!)-ish voice. "Jack Jackson."

"What do you want for Christmas?" Cloud asked, not bothering to hide his un- enthusiastic uhhh…. ness? Unenthusiasticness? Is that even a word? Oh, well! Now it is!

"I want a sword." Jack said keeping up the deep voice. "And not just any sword. I want a BIG, SHINY sword."

"How old are you, kid?"

The small boy looked up at Clou- um…. _Santa._ His eyes seemed to get a whole lot larger and became much more sparkly.

Fowr."

Cloud sweat-dropped. "You're four and you want a SWORD." Little Jack nodded vigorously. "This is going to be a LONG day."

* * *

**Back with the others:**

"Ugh. I hate shopping." Lakchine grumbled.

"Come on, Laky! It's not that bad." Namine replied. She was carrying several shopping bags.

"Yes, it is." Sora shuddered. "Shopping. Back away slowly."

"Back away quickly! QUICKLY!" Sephiroth screamed, following his own advice. Fortunatly for him, he did it much more carefully than Axel had, and he avoided all crotchety senior citizens and water fountains.

Axel's eyes popped out of his head. "THE SKY IS FALLING!" He picked up a nearby acorn and threw it up in the air. It then obeyed those annoying laws of physics and came crashing down, right onto his head.

"OH NO! THE SKY** IS** FALLING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Axel screamed. He, Ansem and Sephiroth began doing just that.

"Wait a minute...We're inside a mall. Why are there acorns in here?" Yuffie asked, looking rather bewildered.

"Oh, yeah! There's a 'Nuts about Squirrels' Convention here today." Leon said, then quickly added "Not that I'd know!" As they all stared at him incredulously.

"'Nuts about Squirrels?' Weird..." Zexion muttered.

"I hate squirrels. They're evil." Lexeaus stated sourly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" A mob of angry people dressed in shirts that said 'I love squirrels' stampeded over to poor Lex. Then they proceded to stampede over him.

"Cool! Angry squirrel dudes! Want some popcorn?" Rep asked Riku.

"Sure!" Riku replied, as the (sort of) twins made themeselves comfortable.

"Yeah, I know!" Yuffie said. "Who's stupid enough to take on The girl's blond hair was in obnoxiously cute little pigtails and she wore gaudy pink overalls. Before she had agreed to sit on "Santa"'s lap, she made her body guards inspect him, ran an, erm… _interesting _bacteria test on the suit and made him answer horrifying questions about… **gulp** Polly Pockets. (we don't own them! No, seriously we don't) **shudders **Suspisiously, he got them all right. Hmmmmmm…

So, She finally climbed up n his lap and stared up at him with a horrifyingly cute look. "So, uh, what's you're name, kid?" Cloud asked nervously. Those bacteria tests had really traumatized him.

"Jessica." The little girl replied sweetly.

"Um, Ok, Jessica, what do you want for Christmas?"

"San-ta, I wan-na po-ny!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Have you been a good girl this year?" Cloud grimaced. He really wanted that sword. The thought of being able to kick Sephiroth's bum with it was the only thing keeping him sane right now.

"Of course I've been a good girl!"Jessica said, loud enough for her 'bodyguards' to hear. Then she whispered "I'm not sorry for taking those cookies, and if you even think of giving me coal I'll rip your eyes out!" She snarled, completely dropping the adorable little girl act.

"Ye-yes ma'am!" Cloud sputtered.

Back with the others…

Riku and Rep were almost done with their popcorn "Aw, man, I'm almost done with my popcorn!" said Rep sadly.

"Who cares about the popcorn? This is a great show! Front row seats! Lexaeus getting beat up by an angry squirrelly mob, could life get any better then this?" Riku asked.

"Yes, I could have more popcorn." Rep grumbled.

"Yay! A brawl!" Sephiroth screamed as he, Axel and Ansem jumped into the fray.

"Good thing I bought these totally nifty foam fingers!" said Namine. "See, Lackchine, shopping is really useful!"

Lackchine muttered under her breath about prissy girly-girls. Namine then began to distribute foam fingers to the gang that watched the ensuing combat.

"Woo hoo! Go Seph!" cheered Leon.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Those guys are idiots."

"Yeah, I know!" Yuffie said. "Who's stupid enough to take on enraged, die-hard squirrel nuts?"

Comedian's drum in background: Ba –da, CH!

"Bad pun!" Sora groaned.

"Thanks for the encouragement pal." The annoyed Yuffie said. "But seriously, who would be dumb enough to go into that angry squirrel mob?"

"Oh look, a brawl!" Yelled Zexion. He was in the motion of jumping, when the mob of squirrel junkies quieted. Then ran over to Z., took his foam finger, then ran back over and proceeded to beat up Lex, Seph, Ansem, and Axel all over again.

Zexion was still in midair, when he fell flat on his face on the hard floor. He was there for some moments, when he looked up to see the fight still going on.

"What happened?" said a confused Zexion while rubbing his head. "Oh look, a brawl!" and he jumped into the fray as well.

"This is embarrassing!" Kairi said shaking her head

Back with Cloud……

"Last kid." Cloud said wiping his brow.

"Some people say I'm paranoid, but I don't think so." Said the small child that clambered on Cloud's lap.

sigh "What's your name son?" Cloud said.

"Mike Long." Mike said.

"How old are you?" Five years, twelve hours, eighteen minutes, twenty four seconds. Twenty five seconds," he said correcting himself. "Exactly. People hate it when I do that." The boy said to Clo…_Santa_.

"I know how they feel," Cloud replied.

After Cloud was finished with the boy, Mike climbed off Cloud, using the fluffy pillows stuffed under the suit where his stomach was, for support.

Then Mike had an idea that popped out of nowhere, he ripped off the fake beard from Cloud's face. Cloud clutched his mouth area.

Sirens began going off and red lights flashed. Steel bars blocked all the entryways. Elves scattered and children began screaming. "FAKE SANTA ALERT! FAKE SANTA ALERT! CODE 34085/B! CODE 34085/B!" Was blaring over the loudspeakers. Total pandemonium reigned in 'Santa's Workshop' and Cloud sat rubbing his sore face.

"Yep, that was a third degree fake beard burn." Cloud said grimacing.

Then a parent said from behind "You're an embarrassment to nature! How dare you traumatize our precious angels! Let's do what we have to do guys!"

"Uhhhh…" said a parent. "We'll be right back."

The angry mob of parents disappeared for a few minutes.

"Hey, if all the entryways are blocked, how'd the parents get out?" Cloud asked the deranged fanfic writers.

(**LL:** Shhhhhh! You're not supposed to know we exist!

**Midget:** Well, at least there's still Blake the elf to keep you company!

Cloud groaned.

**Mistress:** Obviously the parents harnessed the power of the aliens from the planet Gimbliku to go through the walls.

**SG:** Am I the only half-sane one here?

**Everyone else**: Duh!)

Back to the story…

While waiting for the enraged parents to return, Blake the elf became conscious again

"Ooooooh…" said Blake. "A microscope!"

Blake spent the next few minutes fascinated by looking at an amoeba on the microscope Jessica had left from the bacteria test. A little while later, the parents returned, followed by a huge mob, complete with pitchforks and torches.

"Cool mob! Where'd you get it?" Cloud asked excitedly, thinking longingly of siccing a mob on Sephiroth.

"Ebay! They had a great deal on lactose-intolerant mobs!" One parent replied. Cloud looked confused.

"Lactose-intolerant? Why lactose-intolerant?"

"So they can't go out and eat nachos when they should be pillaging. The last mob we got left this." The parent gave Cloud a note that said:

"gOn owT 4 NachoooS

-Ur anGiry Mob"

The angry mob of parents and their angry mob from EBay (Which we definitely DO NOT own) stalked menacingly toward Cloud.

"Oh look, an amoeba!" Cloud yelled pointing to the microscope.

"aYe wan a C!" said a member of the mob.

He shoved his way through the crowd. On the head of the microscope, was a sign

That read "DO NOT TOUCH! Thank you for your cooperation"

"aYe wan a tutch!" The unfortunate mob member yelled. He stretched out his hand and touched it…

BOOM

"PS…Violators may experience excruciating pain." Another mob member read, leaning over the pile of ash formerly known as 'the unfortunate mob member' to look at the rest of the note.

"Nouw U tel mee."

Of course, by that time Cloud had made his grand escape. Looking around, one member of the mob noticed this.

"HAY! Tha fayke Sandta iz gon!" He exclaimed.

"Gat 'im!" They charged after the poor blonde, pitchforks and torches waving.

"I wonder what's going on over there." Sora said, pointing at the mob that was chasing a figure in a red. The squirrelly fray had broken up by now, Rep and Riku had run out of popcorn, Seph, Axel, and Ansem had made it out relatively unscathed, but Zexion and Lexeaus weren't so lucky.

"Look guy's! Another mob!" Seph yelled, pointing.

"YAY! BRAWL!" Yelled Zexion, even though he was hurt.

"Don't take another limp!" Kairi snarled, noticing that Z. was in crutches.

"Come on you morons! We can't sit here until that mob comes and rips us to shreds; we have to get out of here!" Cloud yelled as he approached his group. "I know a guy; I met him when I was 'working', follow ME!"

"Wait a minute! 'Working?' WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! CLOUD!" Kairi screamed after his retreating figure.

"Hey Lance, can you do a favor?" Cloud asked desperately, completely ignoring Kairi.

The next thing they knew, Lance, the security guard, was telling the angry mob that the group had left the mall.

Just as they were leaving, Lance said "I believe you have something for me?"

Cloud sighed as he pulled out his wallet and gave Lance $20.

"You know, we probably should leave the building…Just in case." Yuffie said heading toward the door. "We don't want to be spotted by that mob." But, just as she was walking out of the door a stray torch flew through the door and hit her head. "MY HAIR!" The others managed to put out the fire, but poor Yuffie's hair was singed badly.

"HOW COULD YOU! CLOUD, THIS IS ALL **_YOUR_** FAULT!" Yuffie screamed.

"Why is it my fault?" Cloud asked innocently.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO GET THAT MOB CHASING YOU, BUT I KNOW IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Yuffie shrieked.

They managed to get the distraught ninja into their van and they drove back to their house. After a brief incident involving the law, they finally trudged into the house.

"Gee, I'm wiped!" Sora said.

"Well, at least we don't have to do THAT again!" Lakchine said with a sigh of relief. Axel stared at her for a moment before saying:

"Shopping." Lakchine gave a small scream.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Calm down, Lakky. You are way too dramatic!" Namine said with disgust.

"I AM NOT! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

**Christmas Morning:**

"Out of the goodness of my heart, I have bought you all presents!" Cloud dabbed at his eyes with a hankie. The others sweat dropped.

"No you didn't! You didn't get anyone anything, except your own sword!"

"Oh, yeah…well…well…well…That's not true! I got something for Ansem!" Cloud stuttered in his own defense.

"Why Ansem?" Namine asked.

"'Cause **_HE_** never insults me! Well, if he does, at least I can't understand him!" Cloud said.

"Dark-darkness dark dark darkness…MUAHAHAHA!" (Translation: That blonde oaf got a present for me and not for you! HA!) Ansem said.

"Here you go!" He handed the him a book labeled The Idiots Guide to Ruling the World. Then he thought about what he had just done. 'Oops.' Then he grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ansem! That's not your book," said Cloud as he turned around and gave an evil chuckle. He then pulled out another book entitled The Adventures of the Adorably Cute Bunnies in Happy Happy Land. "_This _is your book."

There was an odd sizzling noise and Ansem's hands began to smoke.

"DAAAAAAAARKNESSSSSS!" he screamed. (Translation: Why do these more-than-slightly psychotic writers insist on tormenting us all! The horrible, cute fluffiness! It BU-U-U-URNSSSSS! End the translation here you bozo! I said end here! Ugh, I can't work in these conditions! I'm going to my trailer.)

Director: CUT!

5 Minutes later they were all back in their living room getting ready to open the rest of the presents. Axel and Ansem were first.

"Yay! We get to open our presents first! Hope that this time you'll get a real one, eh, Ansem?" Axel asked his friend.

"Darkness!" Ansem agreed(we think).

"Here you go! It's from all of us!" Kairi said, handing each of them a bulky package. They ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal two identical leather collars with weird electrical thing-a-ma-jiggers on it.

"Dark!"

"Cool! Leather dog collars!" Axel said. They both put them on.

"Not quite. They're electrical tracking collars! And they have a special attatchment on them that makes them shock you if you get to close to anything that blows up!"

"Aw, crud."

"The next present is mine!" yelled Seph. He picked up a present that said: For Seph. From Anonymous. Sephiroth proceeded to rip the paper off enthusiastically.

"OMIGOSH!" He screamed. "THE LIMITED EDITION HELLO KITTY WAFFLE IRON VERSION 3.2 ONLY AVAILABLE IN JAPAN FOR A LIMITED TIME ONLY! Hello, what's this? A Cloud voodoo doll?" Seph grinned evilly. "Thanks, Anonymous!"

"Something gives me the feeling that this won't end well…" Sora said.

Rep and Rep's presents were next. Both sets of eyes widened in horror as they opened their presents.

"Matching...sweaters..." Rep said, his eye twitching.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO WEAR THAT!" Riku yelled.

"But wait, there's more! Open the other package!" Sephiroth said happily. And so they did. And the eye-twitch escalated into a full fledged face-fault on Riku's part, and a happy grin on Rep's.

"HULA SKIRTS! Rep yelled. For there were two matching hula skirts inside, just like the ones they wore in Dark mode. Rep pulled it on. "Sweet!"

"You gave us matching sweaters and HULA SKIRTS! GEEZ!" Riku was furious. Rep was pulling on his.

Suddenly, somehow, Riku found himself in the skirt with Rep next to him saying "Come on, Riku! Swing your hips more!"

Then came Namine's present.

"Here ya go!" Axel said.

Namine opened the package to find a pair of pants.

"Oh, um…Thanks, Axel," she said.

"You're always wearing dresses, so I figured you might like a pair of pants."

"Um…thanks again Axel but these pants are too big."

"Man, I thought they were just the right size. I got size eighteen."

"Hey! My butt's not that big! Why you little-"

Due to the violent, profane and ridiculously one-sided combat that ensued, this paragraph has been deleted from this fic. They say you learn something new every day, and if nothing else besides wasting time you can't get back by reading this fic, you have learned to NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, **EVER **insult a teenage girl. Thank you for your cooperation. THAT'LL BE 500 BUCKS YOU TIGHTWADS! MUAHAHAHA! FEAR THE INSANE EDITOR!

(**SG**: Uhhh…Guys, we don't have an editor.

**LL:** Oh, yeah…

**Midget:** Nice going!

**Mistress:** Why is that astronaut eating a cucumber?

**SG:** Enough. Lets get back to the fic!)

Next it was Lakchine's turn.

"Here is an exciting gift from all of us to you!" Sora leaned in close and whispered "But mostly from me, so please don't use it on me!"

"What was that?" Kairi snarled.

"Nothing!" Sora replied.

Suddenly they heard a ripping noise. They all looked over from Sora's impending doom to see Lakchine, surrounded by wrapping paper, holding a huge, shiny mallet. Her eyes were very big and shiny and she had a huge, very un-Lakchine like grin on her face.

"IT'S THE SUPER DOOM MALLET 5000! WITH ELECTRO SHOCKING ATTATCHMENTS! JUST WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED!"

"Uh oh." Axel muttered and began to slowly wheel his wheelchair away from the now hyper blonde.

"MUST TEST IT OUT!" She ran over to Axel and Ansem and proceeded to slam and shock the living daylights out of them.

"NO! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Yet…" They screamed. Suddenly, there was a (relatively) small explosion. (ZAP) "ACK! (Twitch, twitch)" They screamed as they're collars zapped them.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"It seems that the zapping power in they're collars reacted to the zapping in Lakchine's mallet! They've short-circuited!" Kairi said. "…Oh well."

Riku sweat-dropped. "That's it? 'Oh well'" Kairi shrugged.

"Come on, Lex, Z. You guys are next!"

"But what about (ZAP) us! (twitch, twitch)" Axel said.

"DARK(ZAP)NESS!" Ansem agreed (We think).

"Come on! You're present's are upstairs!" They all went upstairs to the two spare rooms. "Go on in!" Sora said.

"WOW! MY OWN PERSONAL GYM!" Lexeaus squealed like a girl.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S AN ARCADE! WITH

A PLUSHIE MACHINE!" Zexion yelled even louder than Lex.

"Sora, your turn! Here you go buddy! Your old shoes are so hideous and 'out.' I hope you like these!" Riku said, thrusting a large package at Sora. He unwrapped it to reveal a pair of red shoes that actually look like they'd fit him.

"Cool! But, I like my old shoes…" Sora said staring at them.

"But they're HUGE!" Riku explained.

"And you're one to talk! You're shoes are bigger than mine!"

"Alright children…Break it up." Said a bald and grumpy Yuffie.

"Oh, that's right. You're next Yuffie!" Zexion said, walking out of the arcade.

Lexeaus went over to the Christmas tree and brought back a square package wrapped in blue paper. Yuffie began to savagely tear the paper off. When it was off, there were several holes made from claw marks.

"Uh, Yuffie?"

Yuffie hissed and growled. "You ruined my perfect hair, and none of you will ruin my

Christmas or ELSE!"

Everyone inched away. Yuffie proceeded to rip the box to shreds. Once she had done so, her scowl disappeared.

"YAY! I DON'T HAVE TO BE BALD ANYMORE!" She screamed. For inside the dismembered box lay a perfect black wig that looked exactly like Yuffie's ex-hair.

Yuffie was in a relatively good mood the rest of the day.

"Man, I have to go to the bathroom," Cloud said.

"Well then, GET OUTTA HERE!" Kairi yelled.

"Don't open presents without me!" he called over his shoulder as he ran down the hall.

No one noticed when Sephiroth disappeared into the kitchen…

"You know, I can't believe they didn't think I'd do this when they gave it to me…" Seph muttered to himself. He took his Hello Kitty Waffle iron, inserted the head of his Cloud voodoo doll, pressed down and turned it on. "Hehe…"

Five minutes later:

Cloud (finally)emerged from the bathroom, and said "I hope you guys didn't open any presents without me…" Then he noticed everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"You're…head…HAHAHAHAHA!" For his head was now in a clear 'Hello Kitty' shape.

"ACK! NOOOOOO!" He screamed, feeling his head.

"Whoa…These things actually work!" Sephiroth exclaimed, staring at his voodoo doll.

"Dark!" Ansem said. (translation: Duh!)

"Ok." Zexion said, trying to calm everyone down. "Two more left. Kairi, you go next! Sora was in charge of getting you're present." Sora grinned and handed Kairi a small package. Kairi ripped off the paper. "You got her some jewelry, right?" Zexion whispered.

"Yep! And a bargain too! All I had to pay was 6 dollars and 49 cents for the two boxes of cereal!" Zexion gaped at him.

"You gave her a cereal box ring!" Sora nodded happily.

"Oh my gosh! Sora, this is sooo neat! How much did it cost?" Sora opened his mouth to reply, but Zexion slammed his elbow into his side.

"A hundred bucks!" The older teen replied.

"Thank you SO MUCH!" Kairi yelled. Zexion sighed. 'That was a close one.'

"Alright! Last present! Leon, you're up!" Namine said. Handing him his gift.

"It'd better be good if you made me open it last…" He mumbled.

"Don't worry! You'll love it!" He began ripping off the paper. Then his eyes got VERY big.

"DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION EXTREME TWO! SWEET!"

"Let's try it out!"

"OK!" But as he ripped open the packaging, he discovered something very wrong. "Th-this isn't DDR! It's Karaoke Revolution!"

"What? Stupid store people…"

"Well, we can try it out anyway…"

Leon popped the game in and started singing. Everyone screamed "AHHH!" And clapped they're hands over they're ears. All the windows in the house broke.

"What a crock. This games horrible."

"Dark. Darkness dark dark darkness." Ansem said. (Translation: I want to sing. And this game isn't horrible you're just a horrible singer.) Then he started singing. It sounded so good, all the windows repaired themselves!

"Well, that doesn't defy all the laws of physics." Lakchine said disbelievingly.

"I will survive! I will sur-vive!" Ansem sang, for once not in "dark" speech. A giant disco ball appeared, then fell down on top of Leon.

"I AM NOT OKAY!" Leon yelled, slightly muffled. Then Ansem and Axel's shock collars started going wild…Oh well!

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

**SG:** Ok, done! (pant, pant) 

**LL: **Well, we can't do review responses, but thank you to all our reviewers!

**Miget:** R and R, please.

**All**: Ja Ne, minna-san!


	15. Terror of the Tigers

**SG:** Um…Hi, everyone…EEP! (Ducks behind couch as a rain of kunai and sporks fly at her from the angry mob of readers)

**LL:** RUN FOR COVER!

**SG:** I JUST WANT TO SAY SORRY! (sniffle) What can I say, my life's hectic! And if you need to blame someone…Blame him. (points at LL)

**LL:** HEY! Why me!

**SG:** You kept on hogging the computer to play Star Wars!

**Cloud:** She's got you there.

**LL:** (grumble)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**SG:** We don't own Kingdom Hearts OR Busch gardens! But we WILL own a copy of KH2 when it comes out! ONLY 12 days, 10 hours, 52 minutes, and 35 seconds left! But who's counting…

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts at the Theme Park**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Ok, there isn't much else over here, so where do you guys want to go?" Rep asked once everyone had finished pummeling Axel after the mishap on Montu.

"Well, how about this." Sora said, taking out his park map. "There's an entrance to the Skyride right by the Clydesdales-"

"THERE IS NO &#& WAY I'M GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THOSE MONSTROSITIES!" Cloud and Leon yelled together.

"We don't have to go near that them to get to it, so SHUT UP!" Kairi was NOT in a good mood.

"-And it let's out right by the tigers!" Sora finished.

"KITTIES!" Sephiroth yelled, and then blinked. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yep." Sora, Riku, Rep, Lexeaus, and Zexion sighed. Cloud would've too except that he was currently oxygen deprived from laughing so hard.

"I gonna get a lot of mileage out of this one!" He gasped once he had semi-regained his breath.

"Darkness!" Yelled Ansem, back to his old (non-sense-making) self.

"Mmmfmfmf!" Axel mumbled.

"What did you say?" Lex asked, shifting from his position on the poor fire-wielder's back, where he was pinning down his arms.

"MY NOSE ITCHES!" He snapped.

"That's nice." Lex said, sitting back down.

"OK, come on guys." And so, they walked toward the Skyride that would take them to the Congo section. Lexeaus got off of Axel's back, letting the him itch his nose, Ansem was scouting out things to blow up, Cloud was still laughing, and Sephiroth was alternating between glaring at the blonde and skipping. When he skipped he sang under his breath so quietly, that he thought that no one could hear. Of course he hadn't been counting on Riku's hearing, which had been sharpened by years of having to remain alert for evil fangirl mobs.

"_Off to see the kitties, off to see the kitties, I a'goin' off to see the cute little kitties!"_ He sang. Poor Riku paled. That was more scary then the time he had accidentally gotten stuck in an anime convention and been mobbed by yaoi fangirls!

Luckily they arrived at the Skyride station before Riku was even more mentally scarred.

"Five to a car." The conductor told them. So, the thirteen of them clambered into three cars, with only three in the third. The conductor slammed the doors, muttering about crazy people who carried gigantic swords, and sent them out.

**After arriving**:

"Okay! Let's go see the kitties!" Sephiroth yelled happily, pointing towards a bridge above an island-like design, where the tigers were snoozing adorably in the shade of several palm trees.

"Kind of looks like home, doesn't it guys?" Riku said a little sadly.

"Yeah." Kairi and Sora sighed.

"Nope, not at all." The rest replied.

Ansem glanced down and saw something glitter at the bottom of the pool surrounding the tiger island.

" MONEY!" He yelled, pointing.

"Where?" Axel asked, looking.

"There, at the bottom of the pool!" Ansem replied pointing at it.

"Cool! Hey, why don't you go get it.?" Axel asked, an evil grin forming on his face.

"I think I will." Ansem decided. He summoned his guardian and floated down until he was hovering over the pool surface.

"Now where did that money go..." Ansem muttered completely forgetting about the tigers.

"Hey Ansem!" Axel called.

Ansem looked up just in time to see a huge fireball hit his guardian. The poor heartless disappeared, dropping Ansem into the water with a loud splash which instantly woke up the tigers.

"Axel, you are SO dead." Ansem yelled up at his friend.

"Nope! You're the dead one!" Axel called back.

"What do ya mean…Oh great mother of heartless!" Ansem said finally noticing the tigers slowly advancing on him.

Ansem gulped.

The tigers licked their lips.

"Ooh! Kitties!" Sephiroth laughed happily.

"Aren't they cuuuuuuute!" Yuffie and Namine said in the high-pitched girly voices.

"They're adorable!" Sephiroth agreed. Cloud stared.

"What's the matter, Ansem? Cat got your tongue?" Zexion asked, smirking.

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE!" Ansem shrieked. "I DON'T WANNA BE CAT FOOD!" He began trying to climb up the metal wall of the enclosure.

One of the tigers jumped at him. Ansem screamed. The tiger fell back down, a large scrap of Ansem's pants in his mouth. But Ansem, being the lucky person he was, at that moment realized that his heartless guardian had recovered, and summoned him. He was lifted out of the pit and back onto the bridge.

"That went well." Rep remarked.

"DARK-" He started to scream, but was cut off by the tiger jumping up and grabbing his shoe. "ARGH! Darkness, DARKNESS, _DARKNESS_!" He yelled, shaking the big cat off his foot (and losing the shoe in the process). Then he proceeded to beat the snot out of Axel for the second time that day. Poor Axel…

Ah, but Ansem's revenge hadn't been completed yet! He had his guardian grab Axel, beckoned to the others, and walked off towards one of the nearby rides. For right by Tiger Island there was…

…A water ride.

* * *

SG: OK, there you go. Again I'm REALLY SORRY for the wait. REALLY, REALLY SORRY!

LL: They get the point, sis.

SG: Well, we can't do review responses anymore. (Sniff) I liked doing those too! Well, here's the people who reviewed for the last chapter. I want to thank you all SOOOOO MUCH! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! (Starts handing out cookies) And anyone who reviews for this chappie gets cookies AND plushies for sticking with us even though we were so late. THANK YOU!

**Reviewers: khknight, jlh28532, drunk dude Auron, pointless people of Pluto, Brittany, shadows and sonic's girl, Kh fan, fatalfeline, Inumaru12, hurkydoesntknow, CodeLyoko, Hannah AKA Banana, Kairi-GirlzRuleTheWorld, Kirathewanderer, Mr. Grae, lila, horsie890, Hikaru, Sexi Taco of Terror, saarah14, Mistaya's57Dice.**

THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE!


End file.
